What Happend In Vegas?
by IchiLoveRuki
Summary: IchiRuki AU...pero que diferencia tiene Kuchiki-san; es la misma historia, dos jóvenes con problemas, sevan a las vegas a desahogarse, un encuentró no tan amable, una noche de borrachera, dinero de por medio, y 6 meses de un loco amor- PAUSADO
1. Las vegas

**_Qué bueno que hayas decido a leer mi fic_**

**_Espero que lo disfruten como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo… :D_**

**_Si eres IchiHime o no te gusta el IchiRuki (que mal estas porque es la mejor pareja que hay) te aconsejo que no lo leas, pero si decides leerlo es bajo tu propio riesgo, que conste que te lo advertí. _**

**_Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo-sama no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo), y la película What Happend Vegas? tampoco me pertecenece solo lo escogí prestados para mi diversión y para que ustedes se entretengan…..!_**

-**Blah bla-**

***lo que estan haciendo**

**"pensando"**

Las Vegas

Era una agradable mañana en la ciudad de Tokio en unos apartamentos bien lujosos, se escucha la alarma de un reloj**,****-****ya ****es ****de ****mañana** dice soñolienta mientras apaga la alarme del reloj, y se vuelve acomodar en su cama**-****se ****te ****hace ****tarde ****para ****el ****trabajo ****así ****que ****no ****te ****acomodes ****tanto,** dijo su acompañante también soñoliento.

**-¡QUE!****¿Qué****HORA****ES?****¡DEMONIOS,****PORQUE ****NO ****ME ****LEVANTASTE ****MAS ****TEMPRANO!** Se levanto a toda prisa para irse a bañarse y a cambiarse de ropa.

**-no ****es ****mi ****culpa**, dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

En el apartamento vivía una chica con su prometido, ella era de piel morena, con el pelo corto negro con un mechón en su frente, de baja estatura y ojos violetas, mientras que su prometido era musculoso, guapo, alto, con tatuajes y cabello *rojo puta pasión largo.

**-maldita****sea ****Renji,****porque ****no ****me ****despertaste ****antes**, decía ella mientras se vestía a toda prisa y poniéndose un zapato

-**te ****dije ****que ****no ****es ****mi ****culpa ****¿quién ****te ****manda ****ser ****tan ****perezosa?**, le contesto mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-**no ****soy ****perezosa, ****me****acosté ****tarde ****porque ****estaba ****terminando ****de****hacer ****el ****papeleo ****de ****mi ****jefe,** decía está mientras acomodaba todo el papeleo que tenia encima de la mesa.

-**claro ****olvide ****que ****siempre ****tu ****trabajo ****es ****primero**, decía este acomodándose la corbata.

La chica caminaba lentamente hacia su prometido, lo abrazo rodeándole los brazos en su cintura de este cuando estaba de espalda**.**** – ****lo****siento ****mucho****,****sé ****que ****me ****paso ****trabajando ****mucho,****pero ****te ****lo ****recompensaré ,****ho y ****preparare ****una ****cena ****por ****tu ****cumpleaños,**le decía con la voz apenada mientras lo abrazaba.

**-te ****acordaste ****de ****mi ****cumpleaños,** dijo su prometido mientras ponía su mano junto a las de ella, -**o ****te ****acordaste ****por****que ****viste ****tu ****agenda,** le dijo mientras soltaba el abrazo de su prometida.

-**claro ****que ****no,****como ****no ****me****acordaría ****del ****cumpleaños ****de ****mi ****prometido**, dijo ella poniéndose de frente de él y ayudándolo hacer el nudo de la corbata, para después poner su mano alrededor de su cuello para besarlo, pero este le esquiva el beso y soltando los brazos de su prometida**.**** –****Renji, ****¿Qué ****sucede?**, le decía con la voz preocupada, -**nada, ****solo ****que ****ya ****estamos ****tarde ****para ****el ****trabajo, ****¿Por ****qué ****mejor ****no ****nos ****vamos?,**decía él mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con su maletín en la mano, **-****si****… ****está****bien,** le decía ella todavía preocupada. Saliendo del edificio caminaba por la acera y antes de irse cada cual por su camino…

-**Renji, ****por ****tu ****cumpleaños ****hare ****una ****cena,****y ****si****quieres ****podemos ****planear ****la ****fecha ****para ****nuestra ****boda**

**-hiciste ****planes ****para ****hacer ****planes**, le dijo con una sonrisa incrédula

- **así ****es ****y ****te ****estaré ****esperando**, le dijo ella mientras se paraba de nuevo frente de el, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. **– ****está ****bien ****nos ****vemos ****en ****la ****noche**, le dijo su prometido mientras se acerca su rosto al rostro de ella, mientras ella cierra los ojos para recibir su beso, pero se sorprendió que él la beso en la frente y siguió su camino, ella por el otro lado pensó positiva menta y siguió su camino para su trabajo.

En otra parte de la ciudad en unos apartamento no tan lujosos

**-oye ****ya ****es****de ****día,****es ****hora ****de ****levantarse**, susurraba la joven a su compañero que tenia al lado. **–****Déjame ****dormir ****no****ves ****que ****estoy ****cansado**, le dijo este mientras se acomodaba en la cama **,-****enserio ****estas ****cansado**, le decía la joven con voz sensual y empezó a besarle el cuello del chico, el chico se viro a donde ella y la empezó a besar. Cuando el chico empezó a besarle el cuello de la chica, ella le dice con la voz cortante**,-****hazme ****tuya ****otra ****vez ****como ****lo ****fui ****anoche,** dicho hecho sin importar de lavarse la boca el chico empezó con hacerle el amor (bueno sería sexo no amor).

Después del ejercicio matutino que hizo el chico con la chica, estaban en el comedor dándole un sorbo a su café, y la chica a punto de irse le dice

-**gracias ****por****la****noche**

**-gracias ****a****ti****…****esto****…****,** trataba de recordar el nombre de la chica mientras hacia una mueca de duda

**-Neliel**

**-a si ya me acorde, gracias a ti Neliel**

-¿**nos ****volveremos ****a****ver?**

**-bueno ****tal ****vez ****si,****tal ****vez ****no,** le decía este mientras le daba una mordida a su tostada,- **Todo ****depende**

**-¿de qué?**

**-****si ****me ****da ****la ****gana ****de ****volverte ****a ****ver**, le dijo el chico con un tono frio e indiferente con la boca llena de la tostada y mientras devolvía a dar un sorbo a su café.

**-****eres ****un ****maldito**, dijo la peli verde mientras tiraba la puerta bruscamente cuando se fue.

-**todas ****son ****iguales**, dijo mientras rodo sus ojos y volvió a tomar su café bien con centrado.

El chico vivía solo en su apartamento era alto, piel morena, bien pero bien musculoso, ojos color miel, pelo naranja que resaltaba cuando el sol le daba, era bien guapetón el muchacho. *******¬***

Mientras en el trabajo de la chica

**-Jefe,****aquí ****les ****tengo ****todo ****el ****papeleo ****que ****me ****mando ****hacer**, le decía ella mientras ponía los papeles en el escritorio y regalándole una gran sonrisa.

**-muchas ****gracias ****Rukia-chan, ****pero****cuantas ****veces ****te ****he ****dicho ****que ****me ****digas ****Ukitate,****en ****vez ****de ****jefe**, le decía devolviéndole la sonrisa.

**-está bien Jefe Ukitake-**

**-bueno es un inicio-**

**-Jefe Utikate, puedo pedirle un favor**

**-dime**- mientras ponía una cara de que te estoy prestando atención

-**hoy ****es ****el ****cumpleaños ****de ****Renji ****y ****quisiera ****saber ****si ****me ****dejas ****salir ****temprano,****para ****hacer le ****una ****cena.**

**-claro, siempre tienes tu trabajo al día, así que porque no**

**-gracias,****Jefe****Ukitake-** le hizo una reverencia y se fue

Mientras en el trabajo del chico

El chico peli naranja estaba sentado en una mesa viendo unas revistas con los pies encima de la mesa

**-¡oye, ****pedazo ****de****mierda!, ****yo ****no ****te ****pago ****para ****que ****estés ****ahí ****cogiendo ****aire ****por ****las ****bolas-**le dice mientras se laza contra el.

Pero esto solo le dio una patada en la cara sin moverse de su silla - **no ****hay ****casi ****gente ****así ****que ****no ****hay ****problema,** le dijo con un tono indiferente y sin quitarle la mirada a la revista.

El hombre le quita la revista de mala gana y se queda mirando seriamente al joven

**-con que las buenas no vas aprender, bien tú te lo búscate ¡ESTAS DESPEDIDO!**

**-QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDO TU NO PUEDES DESPEDIRME**

**-Claro que puedo, soy tu jefe y puedo hacerlo cuando se me pegue la gana-**se cruza de brazos- **no lo tomes a mal tequiero como si fuese tu padre**

**-pero ****eres ****mi ****padre-**, le dijo el joven mientras agarraba a su padre por el cuello de la camisa y fruncía su ceño hasta más no poder**.-como puedes hacerme esto**

**-no ****mezcle ****las ****cosas ****una ****parte ****es ****que ****sea ****tu ****padre ****y ****la ****otra ****tu ****jefe**- le contesto el hombre mientras se soltaba del agarre de su hijo, **-****además ****es ****por ****tu ****bien ,****para ****que ****aprendas ****hacer ****responsable, ****por ****una ****vez ****en ****tu ****miserable ****vida**.

**-bien ****como ****quieras ****no ****me ****importa,****allá ****tú****y ****tu ****clínica ****me ****vale ****gorro**- decía mientras se dirigía a la salida– **ah!****Y ****tú ****no ****me ****despides ****yo ****renuncio**.

**-eres un cobarde Ichigo, acepta tus responsabilidades y madura**

**-mira quién habla de madurar que se comporta como un niño **

**-pero ****cuando ****me ****tengo ****que ****comportar ****como ****un ****adulto ****lo ****hago**- le dijo su padre mientras le sacaba la lengua

**-si ****claro,****como ****ahora**- dijo eso, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

En la noche en el apartamento de Rukia y Renji

-**ayúdame ****a****decorar ****aquí ****Hime-** dijo mientras tenía unos globos en sus manos

**-si ****claro ****Kia-chan,****haber ****te ****ayudo ****a ****poner** **eso**

-¡**gracias,****Hime!****Oye ****ven ****quiero ****mostrarte ****lo ****que ****le ****voy ****a****regalar ****a ****Renji**

**-¿qué ****es?****Muéstramelo-** decía la chica emocionada

**-¡taraaaa!-** Rukia le enseña dos boletos para Las Vegas

**-Las ****Vegas,****pero ****creí ****que ****no ****te ****gustaba ****esos ****lugares-** le decía la chica con la cara dudosa y poniendo un dedo en su barbilla, -**además ****esta****bien ****duro ****viajar ****desde ****Japón ****hacia ****Las****Vegas**

**-¡no ****seas ****tonta!****No ****son ****boletos ****para ****Las****Vegas****Nevada. ****Son ****boletos ****para ****el ****nuevo ****Resort ****que ****hicieron ****aquí ****en****Japón ****que ****se ****llama ****Las****Vegas**- le dijo la pelinegra**-****toma****este****folleto****instrúyete****un****poco****quieres**- le dijo mientras le daba el folleto a Orihime para que lo leyera

Esta coge el folleto y empieza a leer en voz alta con voz como si fuese de un anuncio pagado

-_**No **__**tienes **__**dinero **__**para **__**pasajes**__**, **__**los **__**viajes **__**largos **__**en **__**avión **__**te **__**cansa,**__**quieres **__**jugar, **__**apostar, **__**ganar **__**dinero, **__**tener **__**sexo **__**sin **__**control **__**y **__**beber **__**hasta **__**perder **__**la **__**conciencia, **__**pero **__**para **__**hacer **__**eso **__**necesita **__**hacer **__**un **__**viaje **__**tan **__**largo **__**para **__**Las **__**Vegas **__**Nevada, **__**pues **__**ya **__**no **__**tienes **__**que **__**hacer lo **__**entrenamos **__**el **__**nuevo **__**Resort **__**aquí **__**en **__**Japón **__**Las **__**Vegas **__**para **__**todas **__**aquellas **__**personas **__**amantes **__**de **__**las **__**apuesta,**__**la **__**bebida**__**y **__**del **__**sexo,**__**hagan **__**sus **__**reservaciones**__**a**__**l **__**1-**__**800**__** –**__**Las Vegas **__**para **__**separar **__**su **__**estadía**__**,**__**y**__**pasar **__**una **__**noche **__**olvidable **__**ya **__**que **__**de **__**seguro **__**beberá **__**tanto **__**que **__**no **__**se **__**acordara **__**de **__**nada **__**de **__**la**__**noche **__**anterior **__**y**__**eso **__**se **__**lo **__**a seguramos **__**recuerden **__**llamen**__**al **__**1**__**-800**__**- Lasvegas, **__**nuestras **__**operadoras **__**esperan **__**su **__**llamada.**__**Y **__**recuerden **__**para **__**que **__**ir**__**a **__**Las **__**Vegas **__**Nevada **__**si **__**tienen **__**Las **__**Vegas **__**aquí **__**en**__**Japón.-**_

-**vaya ****no ****sabía ****que ****había ****un ****Resort ****llamado ****Las****Vegas**-dice Orihime sorprendida y cansada de leer

**-eso es porque no te instruyes y no lees o no te pones a ver las noticias**

**-crees que a Renji le gustara**

**-claro ****el ****siempre ****quiso ****ir ****a ****Las****Vegas ****pero ****para ****que ****viajar ****tanto ****si ****hicieron ****una ****piratería ****exacta ****de ****Las ****vegas ****aquí ****en****Japón**.

**-si ****tienes ****razón-** dijo Hime cruzando los brazos

**-bien ****ya ****está ****todo ****listo,****llamare ****a ****Renji para ****saber ****donde ****esta**- Rukia coge su celular marca el numero de Renji, **-¿Halo ****Renji?...****¿Dónde ****estás?****Subiendo ****por ****el ****acensor ****ok,****te ****espero ****aquí.**

-**te ****contesto-**pregunto Orihime

**-nooo,** dijo sarcástica Rukia,- **estaba ****hablando ****con ****su ****espíritu.****Ni ****modo ****que ****me ****contesto ****que ****pregunta ****más ****tonta,****a****veces ****me ****sorprendes ****Hime.**

Rukia se dirige a la sala donde están los invitados**.-Oigan ****todos ****por****favor**- gritaba Rukia encima de una silla para que todos los invitados la vieran, -**Renji ****ya ****viene ****por ****ahí,****asi ****que ****necesito ****que ****se ****acomoden.**

Se escuchaba un alboroto en el apartamento cuando los invitados se escondían para la sorpresa

**-bien ****cuando ****prenda ****las ****luces ****ustedes ****gritan ****sorpresa, ****de****acuerd**o

-**no ****me ****digas ****Kia-chan,****con ****que ****así ****se ****hace ****una ****fiesta ****sorpresa**- dijo sarcásticamente Orihime, -**a****veces ****me ****sorprendes ****Kia-**chan le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

**-¡sshhh! Ya cállate, Hime y acomódate**

-**Hai,****hai-** dijo mientras se escondía detrás del sofá.

Rukia apaga las luces para que no se vean los decorativos y los invitados. Se acerca a la puerta para abrirle a su prometido.

**-Hola ****amor,****ven ****entra ****quiero ****enseñarte ****algo**- le decía mientras agarraba la mano de su prometido para halarlo hacia la sala, pero este se libera de su agarre y se queda en la entrada.

**-¿qué ****sucede?-**le pregunta preocupada

**-Rukia ****tenemos ****que ****hablar**- le dijo con un tono serio

-**de ****acuerdo ****pero ****después ****ahora ****entra**

**-¡no Rukia! te lo voy a decir de una vez para terminar con esto rápido, NO ME QIERO CASAR CONTIGO**

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua súper extremadamente fría para Rukia y abrió los ojos como platos.

**-como que no te quieres casar conmigo- **

**-escucha eres hermosa, cariñosa y me haces el amor exquisitamente, cuando te disfrazas y empiezas a jugar con mi…**

**-si ****ya ****entendí ****tu ****punto**- le interrumpió con un sonrojo en la cara y con una cara de vergüenza por los invitados que estaban ahí, ya se imaginaba las caras de los invitados y de lo que estarían pensando de ella cosas como _¿de __qué __se __disfrazaba __Kuchiki?__¿No __sabía __que __era __tan __pervertida?__O __como __ella __jugaba __con __la __cosa __de __él._Cosas así por el estilo.

**-****pero ****no ****eres ****divertida , ****todo ****lo ****tienes ****calculado ****y ****planeado,****siempre ****estás ****en ****tu ****trabajo**- continuo el chico con una lista que tenía en la mano,- **te ****enojas ****por****todo,****te ****desesperas,****siempre ****quieres ****todo ****perfecto****…**

**- oye ****pedazo ****de ****basura,****no ****pudis te ****hacer ****una ****lista ****mejor ****con ****mis ****virtudes ****en ****vez ****de ****mis ****defectos-** le reclamo Rukia perdiendo la paciencia y con una vena brota en la sien y frunciendo el ceño.

-**bueno ****si ****también ****la ****hice ****pero ****tienes ****pocos ****virtudes ****sabes ****lo ****bueno ****que ****tienes ****es ****que ****sabes ****hacer ****el ****amor ****exquisita mente ****como ****lo ****dije ****al ****principio ****y ****eres ****una ****buena ****persona,****nada ****más**. – le dijo guardando la lista y poniendo las manos en los hombros de Rukia. **– ****Escucha,****ya ****no ****siento ****nada ****por ****ti y no quiero estar casado con alguien como tu, ademas quiero gozar de la solteria y de la mujeres, ****así ****que ****te ****pido ****que ****nos ****sepárenos ****y ****te ****mudes ****ya ****que ****este ****es ****mi ****apartamento.**

Rukia baja la mirada para que no le vea los ojos que estaban llorosos

**-estás ****llorando**- pregunto Renji

Que pregunta más estúpida ni modo que estuviese llorando la acaba de dejar y humillar enfrente de todos los invitados que estaban ahí, ni modo que lloraría o que esperaba que se empezara a reír a carcajadas.

**-ya ****no ****llores**- prendió la luz para verle la cara pero cuando prende la luz ve que todos los invitados salen de sus escondite. –**sor****… ****pre.****.sa**- dijo Orihime saliendo de su escondite.

-**hiciste ****una ****fiesta ****sorpresa,****¿es ****por ****mi ****cumpleaños**?- dijo emocionado – **que ****bien ****a ****beber ****se ****ha ****dicho,****vamos ****a ****celebrar ****de****l a****soltería ****y ****mi ****cumpleaños-**

**-****siempre ****creí ****que ****eras ****tonto ****pero ****nunca ****me ****imagine ****que ****fueras ****tan ****idiota**- le grito Rukia, mientras le daba una senda patada en la parte genital del chico, todos los invitados pusieron cara de dolor cuando vieron la patada de Rukia hacia el chico–**eso ****te ****pasa ****por ****humillarme ****enfrente ****de ****todos ****y ****para ****el ****colmo ****te ****pones ****a ****celebrar ****que ****me ****dejaste-**le grita y se va enojada. Orihime al ver que su amiga se iba enojada se va tras ella pero antes de irse también le mete una patada en el mismo lugar que le dio su amiga, los invitados volvieron a poner la cara de dolor que mala suerte para Renji decian**,****-eso ****es ****para ****que****a prendas,****y ****porque ****tenia ****curiosidad ****de ****cómo ****se ****sentía**. Dicho eso y se fue. Renji estaba adolorido en el piso agarrándose las parte afectada **–****creo ****que ****ya ****no ****tendré ****descendientes**- dijo mientras le salía una lagrima.

Mientras en un bar no muy lejano

Esta Ichigo con su amigo Uryu, bebiendo unas cuantas cervezas…

**-quien ****demonios ****se ****cree ****que ****es ****para ****despedirme**- decía el chico mientras bebía su cerveza

**-****tu ****padre**- le dijo el peli azul acomodándose las gafas.

**-maldito ****anciano ****decrepito-** *bebiendo cerveza* -**tantas ****cosas ****que ****he ****hecho ****por ****él****-***bebe otra cerveza* **-****oye ****camarera ****trainos ****mas****de ****esto**- decía mientras alzaba la botella de cerveza.

-**creo ****que ****estas ****bebiendo ****demasiado ****Kurosaki**

**-Claro que no estoy bien… ponte a beber conmigo**

**-No yo paso siempre cuando bebo término haciendo una locura, te acuerdas el tatuaje que me hize que dice I'm Your Bitch, no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo, **

**-eres ****una ****gallina**- le dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del 4 ojos.

El chico le salió una vena en la sien se acomodo los anteojos y dijo- **está ****bien ****Kurosaki ****vamos ****a ****ver ****quien ****bebe ****mas-**

**-acaso ****es ****un ****reto**- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa malévola – **de ****acuerdo ****acepto ****tu ****reto,****haber ****quien ****gana-**

Los dos chicos empezaron a beber cerveza, una tras otra

En otro Bar

**-Maldita ****piña ****colorada,****como ****se ****atreve ****de ****humillarme ****así** *bebiendo cerveza* - **no ****después ****el ****muy ****infeliz ****se ****pone ****a ****celebrar.**

-**ya..****ya ****Kia-chan, ****porque ****no ****nos ****escondemos ****detrás ****de ****un ****tiesto y ****cuando ****el ****salga ****del ****departamento ****salimos ****y ****le ****damos ****una ****patada ****y ****luego ****le ****dices **_**te **__**lo **__**mereces**_**-** le dijo Orihime con una voz sombria, Rukia la mira con una cara de que eres estúpida o te haces,

**-acabo ****de ****hacer le ****eso ****antes ****de ****salir ****del ****apartamento ****Idiota**-

**-cierto,****tengo ****otra ****mejor ****idea**- le dijo la chica alzando su dedo índice

**-¿Cuál?**

Los chicos

Ya estaban por la cerveza numero…se me olvido la cuenta, pero ya estaban bastante lejos de este mundo

**-Kurowsawki**

**-quew quieles**

**-tegow unaw idlea**

**-¿Cuál? *hep***

Las chicas

**-¿Cuál es tu idea Hime?**

**-por qué no vamos a un lugar ¿Dónde se olvida los problemas y te puedes divertir?**

**-te refieres a la casa de mi hermano**

**-no ****como ****crees-** se queda pensando –**enserio ****te****diviertes ****en ****la ****casa ****de ****tu ****hermano, ****Pichea, ****me ****refiero ****a ****un ****lugar**– decía mientras sacaba los boletos de la cartera – **donde ****puedes ****tener ****diversión,****sexo ****sin ****control ****y ****bebidas**

Los chicos

**-¿chual? Es tuw idlea…4 ojos**

**-por qule no vamus a un lugal dondle se puedle divletil, beblel y tenel sexou sinw control**

- **te ****reflieles ****a**

Las chicas

-**por ****favor ****no ****me ****digas ****que ****es**

**-Las Vegas**

**-Las Vegas**

**-oye que comes que adivinas, solo piénsalo Las Vegas**

Los chicos

**-Te reflieles a**

**- Las Vegas**

**-Las Vegas, claro sin dinelo pala pagal el boletou pala il a Las Vegas**

De momento se escucha una voz como si fuese un anuncio pagado

-No tienes dinero para pasajes**,-WTF!De dondle viene esla voz**-dijo Ichigo confuso,los viajes largos en avión te cansa,-**yio tamblien la escuchio**-dijo Ishida buscando debajo de la mesa,quieres jugar,apostar,ganar dinero,tener sexo sin control y beber hasta perder la conciencia**,-si claro que si- **dijo Ichgio emocionado**,** y para poder hacerlo tienes que viajar a Las Vegas Nevada pues ya no tienes que hacerlo **– Ah No!** dijeron Ichigo e Ishida al mismo tiempo.-_entrenamos __el __nuevo __Resort __aquí __en __Japón _Las Vegas para todas aquellas personas amantes de las apuesta,la bebida y del sexo,hagan sus reservaciones al 1-800 –Las Vegas-_ *Ishida esta marcando el numero en su celular_,* para separar su estadía,y pasar una noche olvidable ya que de seguro beberá tanto que no se acordara de nada de la noche anterior **-eslo suena malavillosio** dijo Ichigo, y eso se lo a seguramos recuerden llamen al 1-800- Lasvegas, nuestras operadoras esperan su llamada.Y recuerden para que ira Las Vegas Nevada si tienen Las Vegas aquí en Japón.-

**-ya sepale nuestla estadlia **

**-ensielo, pues que estamous espelando vayamous a Las Vegas**

Las chicas

**-de acuerdo Hime, iremos a Las Vegas**

**-Bien iremos a Las Vegas, beberemos y tendremos sexo sin control**

**-eso se escucho bien cafre, lo sabias**

**-si lose pero no me eches la culpa a mí, díselo a la que está escribiendo esto.**

¿iran a las Vegas? ¿Orihime tendrá sexo sin control?

¿Cuántas cervezas bebieron Ishida e Ichigo? ¿Renji está disfrutando de su fiesta de soltero?

No se pierdan el próximo Capitulo

Si llegaron hasta aquí es que perdieron su tiempo leyendo mi Fic, pero se los agradezco de que se lo hayan tomado su valioso tiempo leyéndolo.

¿Cómo lo encontraron? Bien, malo, pésimo, horrendo D se que fue muy corto, pero quiero saber que piensan de esta baratija que acabo de hacer.

***Rojo****Puta****Pasión:** es un rojo bien intenso, *mi familia le dice así*

***Pichea:** eso es que olvide lo que pregunto o lo que dijo *se dice mucho esto aquí en Puerto Rico*

***Cafre**: es lo mismo que vulgar *también se dice mucho aquie en Puerto Rico*


	2. Una noche Olvidable

**Qué bueno que hayas decido a leer mi fic**

**Espero que lo disfruten como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo…: D**

**Si eres IchiHime o no te gusta el IchiRuki (que mal estas porque es la mejor pareja que hay) te aconsejo que no lo leas, pero si decides leerlo es bajo tu propio riesgo, que conste que te lo advertí. **

**Desclair: Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo-sama no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo, si fuera mío la drama no sería como la que ustedes conocen), y la película What Happend Vegas? tampoco me pertecenece solo lo escogí prestados para mi diversión y para que ustedes se entretengan…..!**

**Es un mundo completamente alterno, ósea nada de shinigamis ni hollows. Ichigo y Rukia tienen diferentes edades.**

* * *

><p>Una noche olvidable<p>

Una agradable mañana; el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan, el viento sopla…un momento no estamos en un parque, creo que me confundí de historia. Vamos a empezar de nuevo; es una agradable mañana en un elegante y nada original de Hotel.

En un Hotel y en un cuarto especifico donde se encontraba una pequeña mujer de cabello negro color azabache durmiendo pacíficamente, hasta que los rayos de sol entra por la ventana alumbrándole su cara. La chica al sentir los dichosos rayos del sol en le cara va abriendo los ojos lentamente. Cuando sus ojos van abriendo, ve que está en una habitación muy linda y espaciosa, con unas cortinas blancas, un coqueta con un espejo, la mesita de noche con una lámpara, mira el reloj las 8:00 am, tan temprano, siente un dolor de cabeza descomunal, así que volvió acostarse para que se le fuera ese horrible dolor de cabeza, acomodándose entre las sabanas para volverse a dormir siente algo extraño, siente que su cuerpo esta fresco, liviano, y siente las sabanas frías. Cuando se fija en su cuerpo ve que está completamente desnuda.

**-¡QUEEE DEMONIOOOSS!**

Es lo único que pudo expresar ya que completaba su cuerpo desnudo, y ahora que se fijaba bien esa no era su habitación. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué esta en ese lugar? ¿Por qué esta desnuda?

Se levanta rápidamente para recoger su ropa que estaba tirada al piso e irse rápidamente de ese lugar. Pero algo le llamo la atención un insignificante papel pegado en el espejo, ella lentamente se va acercando para coger ese dichoso papel. Al leerlo los ojos de la chica se abrieron a mas no poder, como algo asi 0.0.

**-¡QUEEE****COOOSAAAAA!-** grito con todo

El Otro lado del mundo, en una islita llamada Puerto Rico (;D)

**-¿escuchaste eso?**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-un grito aterrador**

**- es cosa tuya**

Bueno creo que me salí del tema, volviendo a Japón, en el Hotel, seguía la chica todavía sorprendida con lo que acaba de leer.

_**¡Buenos Días! Esposita, te espero abajo en el buffet para el desayuno…**_

_**-Ichigo**_

¿Cómo que esposa? ¿Cuándo ocurrió? ¿Cómo paso? Pues para que entiendan un poco el asunto vamos a dar reewind, para llegar al fondo de esto.

_Flash back_

Rukia's POV

Mi prometido "el bien hijo put…" me dejo en plena fiesta sorpresa que le tenía preparado, para olvidar la humillación que el muy imbécil me hizo pasar me fui a Las Vegas con mi amiga Hime, NO es Las Vegas Nevada, es un resort que hicieron aquí en Japón que se llama Las Vegas que es una piratería exacta de Las Vegas original, "que falta de originalidad" estamos aquí con maletas en mano junto con mi amiga que esta mas emocionada que un niño en Disney.

Final de Rukia's POV

Y ahí estaban las dos jóvenes del futuro, en un lindo cuarto del hotel acomodando su equipaje y ready para darse una ducha para después irse de jangui.

**-¡WOOOOW!****Que ****linda ****es ****nuestra ****habitación,****es ****más ****grande ****que ****mi ****apartamento**- dijo una muy emocionada Inoue con brillo en los ojos y dando vueltas por todo el cuarto y brincando la cama. Rukia la miraba un tic en el ojo izquierdo y con una vena brotada.

**-Hime, ¿enserio tienes que hacer tanto escándalo?**

-**Pues ****claro ****Kia-chan ,****estamos ****en ****Las ****Vegas ****y ****estamos ****en ****un ****hermosísimo ****cuarto,****estoy ****tan ****feliz ****que ****lloraría-** de hecho si lo hizo empezó a llorar como si le doliera la apéndice. Rukia por ver esa insignificante escena solo suspiro, rodo los ojos y solo la ignoro.

**-bien,****Hime ****que****date ****hay ****llorando,****mientras ****yo ****me ****voy ****a****bañar ****para ****después ****salir,****para ****saber ****si ****hay ****algo ****interesante ****en ****este ****lugar**. –decía la morena mientras se dirigía al baño con toalla en mano. Hime después de escuchar la palabra "salir", salió de llanto y se fue directo hacia su equipaje para buscar la ropa más sexy para salir.

**-buena ****idea,****Kia-chan,****la ****noche ****es ****joven ****y ****nosotras ****también**- decía mientras regaba toda su ropa por toda la habitación. **–****así ****que ****nos ****divertiremos ****hasta ****perder ****el ****conocimiento ****y ****olvidar ****de ****quienes ****somos.**

Rukia desde el baño escuchaba todo lo que le decía su cuerda amiga y se preguntaba ¿Cómo demonios se hizo amiga de ella?, pero no le importaba ya que era su mejor amiga y la acepta tal loca como es. La morena debajo de la ducha se relajaba y se mojaba su hermoso cabello color azabache. Hasta que cierta persona amiga de ella entra al baño interrumpiendo su momento de paz.

**-¡!Kiaaa-Chaaaannn!**

**-ni ****si quiera ****en ****el ****baño ****puedo ****estar ****tranquila-** dijo una molesta enana apretando con todas sus fuerzas el jabón hasta que se le salió metiéndole en la cara. –**mierda-** susurro para ella.

-**no ****te ****agites,****solo ****vengo ****a ****peinarme ****mi ****hermoso,****largo,****sedoso ****cabello**

-**eres ****una ****completa ****narcisista.-** decía mientras se volvía a enjabonar.

Mientras que en otro lado precisamente en el ascensor, se encontraba dos chicos uno pelinaranja y el otro peliazul, con seis mujeres, si así es, escucharon bien seis mujeres, riéndose como un par de idiotas y tirándole piropos, con cola de gato de plumas en el cuello y con collares de madrigal de diferentes colores también guindándole del pescuezo, y cada uno tenía un vaso extra grande con cerveza, todavía no había empezado bien la noche y ya estos dos estaban con alcohol en las venas. Llegando al piso donde estaba localizada su habitación, salieron del ascensor despidiéndose de las muchachas que lo acompañaban, con besos, guiños y con promesas de que seguro no cumplirían, como llamarlas o salir con ellas en un futuro.

**-Que ****bue notas,****estaban ****esas ****chicas**- decía muy pícaramente el peliazul

**-****sí,****estaban ****chulas**- dijo el peli naranja dándole un sorbo a su bebida- **pero ****todas ****son ****unas ****pequeñas ****zorras-** dijo sin ningún remordimiento.

**-pero ****con ****esas ****pequeñas ****zorras ****como ****tú ****le ****dices,****son ****con ****las ****que ****te ****diviertes ****cada ****noche-** decía mientras se empujaba los espejuelos.- **así ****que ****eso ****te ****convertiría ****a ****ti****t ambién ****en ****un ****PlayBoy;****¡AH!****Mira ****ya ****llegamos ****a ****la ****habitación**- saca la tarjeta para poder abrir la puerta.

**-¡Tsss!****Deja ****de ****hablar ****tanta ****baba ****y ****abre ****ya ****la ****dichosa ****puerta**- decía impaciente

Ichigo impaciente de que Ishida abriera la puerta de una maldita vez, ya que no tenía prisa para abrirla. Al fin cuando ya pudieron entrar notaron que la habitación parecía un apartamento, con una sala, el comedor y una cocina.

**-no ****está ****nada ****mal**- dijo el peli azul admirando el lugar

**-****sip,****nada****mal-** dijo el peli naranja también viendo el lugar mientras dejaba su equipaje en la entrada. –**Bien,****vamos ****a ****ver ****quien ****llega ****primero ****al ****cuarto ****el ****que ****llegue ****ultimo ****dormirá ****en ****el ****sofá****cama-** dijo mientras se iba a correr como si el diablo lo estuviese siguiendo.

**-¡OYE MALDITO NARANJO ESO ES TRAMPA!-**

**-trampa ****nada ****quien ****te****manda ****ser ****tan ****distraído,****4 ****ojos-** se burlaba mientras llegaba a la habitación.

Llego a la habitación y se tiro a la cama de pecho, pero escucha algo raro en el baño por lo que se queda serio, y se va acercando lentamente hacia la puerta para averiguar que es lo que hay en ese lugar.

**-¡MALDITO BASTARDO, NO PIENSO DORMIR EN EL SOFA CAMA!**

**-¡ssshhh, cállate IDIOTA!**

**-¡eh! Que ocurre, tienes una cara como para meterte a palos**

**-¡idiota!****¿Acaso ****no ****escucha ****eso?-** pego el oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor

**-¿Qué ****cosa?**- puso cara como de qué diablos habla este idiota, hasta que también se dio de cuenta de lo que decía su amigo**-****ahora ****que ****lo ****dices ****si ****lo ****escucho,****es ****como ****si ****alguien ****estuviese ****bañándose.** –se pego también en la puerta donde estaba su amigo para escuchar. **–****crees ****que ****deberíamos,****abrir ****para ****averiguar.**

**-¡mmm!-** pensaba el peli naranja**-****¡bien!,****a ****la ****cuenta ****de ****tres-** se puso serio- **1**- le hacia seña a Ishida con el dedo **-2**- puso la mano en la perilla y la voltio lentamente- **¡3!-** abrió bruscamente la puerta y los dos entraron, viendo algo completamente extraño. Sus ojos cómos sus bocas se abrieron hasta más no poder, viendo es mas contemplando lo que tenían al frente de las narices.

Rukia y Orihime, tras escuchar el gran golpe de la puerta abrirse también se quedaron sorprendidas al ver eso tipos que entraron. Orihime estaba con unos shorts puesto pero sin la camisa solo tenía el brassier puesto, y un cepillo en la mano, mientras que Rukia solo tenía la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y la otra en el pelo.

**-¡AAAHHHH!**- las dos gritaron al mismo tiempo

**-¡AAAHHH!-** ellos también gritaron al ver que ellas gritaron

Rukia se lanzo encima de Ichigo tirándolo en la cama y dándole con lo primeo que tenía en la mano, mientras que el trataba de quitársela de encima, mientras que Orihime hizo lo mismo con Ishida pero ella primero le hecho Spray en la cara, haciendo que el pobre chico quedara ciego por un par de segundos.

-**MALDITA ****LOCA ****QUITATE ****DE ****ENCIMA-****gritaba** Ichigo mientras trataba de cubrirse con la cosa que le estuviese dando Rukia

-**TE ****CREES ****QUE ****ESTOY ****LOCA ****PARA ****HACER ****UNA ****COSA ****ASI**- le dijo la peli negra mientras le seguía pegándole

**-¡AAHH,****MALDITA!-**maldecía el joven- **ISHIDA,****HAZ ****ALGO,****QUITAME ****ESTA ****LOCA ****DE ****ENCIMA**

-**losiento ****Kurosaki,****pero ****yo ****estoy ****en ****las mismas ****condiciones**- le dijo el peli azul mientras trataba también de protegerse de la tremenda paliza que le daba Orihime con el cepillo.

**-espera ****Kia-chan-**se paró en seco

**-COMO QUIERE QUE ESPERE, CUANDO HAY UNOS PERVERTIDOS ACOSANDONOS**

**-pero ****son ****GAYS**- dijo su amiga mientras cogía del cuello de Ishida los collares y la cola de gato de plumas.

**-¡QUEEE!-**gritaron Ichigo e Ishida a la vez

**-¡oh! ****Lo****siento**- se disculpaba Rukia dejando de darle con lo que tenía en la mano- **de ****verdad ****que ****yo ****no ****lo ****sabía,****que ****vergüenza**

-¡**NO ****SOMOS ****GAYS!**-grito a todo pulmón el peli naranja

**-Kurosaki ****tiene ****razón ****no ****somos ****Gays,****solo ****somos ****amigos**- trataba de solucionar la cosa Ishida

-**ó sea ****que ****no ****son ****gay**- pregunto Orihime

**-¡NO!****POR ****DIOS ****CLARO ****QUE ****NO**- exclamo Ichigo. Rukia y Orihime se vieron a los ojos **¡AAAAHH!-** gritaron otra vez y volvieron a la tarea de golpearlos.

**-¡MALDITO ****PERVERTIDO!****¿Qué ****QUIERES ****HACER ****CON ****NOSOTRAS?-** le reclamo Rukia mientras ponía una almohada en la cara como para tratar de asfixiarlo no espera quería asfixiarlo.

**-Kia-chan, si lo asfixia no te va a contestar**

-¡**cierto!-** le quita la almohada de la cara- **¡HABLA!****¿QUE ****HACEN ****USTEDES ****AQUÍ?**

Ichigo trataba de coger aire-**MA-MAL-DITA**-tose**-¿ACASO ****INTENTAS ****MATARME?-**tomaba aire- **FUE ****UNA ****EQUIVOCACION****¡ MALDITA ****SEA!-**expreso muy enojado.

**-pues ****no ****le ****creo ****nada**- se cruzo los brazos**-****no ****me ****vengan ****a****decir ****que ****por ****equivocación ****le ****dieron ****la ****llave ****de ****este ****cuarto ****y ****que ****fue ****casualidad ****que ****nos ****encontrábamos ****nosotras ****en ****el ****baño**- dijo con un tono sarcástico.

-**pues,****eso ****fue ****lo ****que ****verdad ****paso**-interrumpió el peli azul, ganándose una mirada matadora de Rukia**.****-te-te****lo****juro,****fue ****una ****equivocación**- expreso el peli azul bien nervioso por la mirada de la chica.

**-Kia-chan, creo que dicen la verdad**

**-verdad ****o ****no,****vamos ****a ****solucionar ****este ****maldito ****problema-**dijo una Rukia bien decidida y bien molesta.

**-si,****si ****como ****digas**- dijo un Ichigo muy indiferente- **pero ****podrías ****hacerme ****un ****favor**- mirada picara- **te ****gustaría ****bajarte ****de ****encima ****de ****mi ****o ****es ****que ****te ****gusta,****por ****mi ****no ****hay ****problema**- dijo con un tono y una sonrisa picara y moviendo su cejas de arriba hacia abajo, ocasionando que se ganara un buen golpe por parte de la peli negra. Ishida y Orihime solo contemplaban la escena con una sudorcito bajándole en la sien.

Después del reencuentro que tuvieron, fueron al lobby para solucionar el problema, para después que cada cual siguiera su camino.

**-bien,****yo ****hablare-** dijo el peli naranja muy decidido, pero fue interrumpido el paso por la peli negra.

**-ni ****hablar,****yo ****solucionare ****este ****maldito ****problema**- dijo bien decida y dirigiéndose hacia el mostrador.

**-tsss**- soltó el chico- **y ****esta ****enana ****que ****diablo ****se****cree ****que ****es**-se cruzo los brazo y miraba como la morena se dirigía al mostrador, fijándose específicamente como la morena movía la retaguardia al caminar.

-**yo ****me ****quedo ****con ****la ****peli****negra** - expreso el amigo con lentes, mientras se ganaba la mirada de duda del peli naranja

**-¡EH!-** mira con duda- **¿a ****qué ****te ****refieres?**

**-de ****verdad ****que ****eres ****menso**- limpia sus espejuelos- **solo ****digo ****que ****yo ****me ****quedo ****con ****la ****peli****negra ****y ****tú ****con****l a ****amiga ****de ****gran ****personalidad**- volvió a ponerse los espejuelos-**entendiste ****o ****te ****hago ****un ****mapita**- se burlo

**-no ****seas ****idiota-** le inflo una vena en su frente**-****entendí ****perfectamente ****el ****mensaje**- suspiro- **pero ****no ****estoy ****de ****acuerdo-**mira a Ishida- **yo ****pido ****a ****la ****peli****negra ****y ****tú ****te ****quedas ****con ****la ****tonta ****de ****grandes ****pechos-** las señalo.

**-pero ****creí ****que ****te ****gustaban ****las ****que ****tenían ****grandes ****pechos-**lo mira dudoso- **por que ****siempre ****tus ****amiguitas ****que ****sueles ****pasar ****la ****noche ****son ****así**

**-****¡y!-** se encogió de hombros- **solo ****quiero ****cambiar**

**-ósea ****que ****te ****gusto-** puso cara de sospecha

**-claro que no, JAMAS me interesaría por una enana maniaca**

**-¿y porque la pides?**

**-ya ****te ****dije ****estúpido,****solo ****para ****cambiar**-suspira- **además ****después ****de ****que ****solucionemos ****este ****estúpido ****problema,****seguiremos ****con ****nuestras ****vidas ****como ****si ****nada ****hubiese ****pasado-**se encogió de los hombros.

* * *

><p>Las chicas se dirigen hacia el mostrador<p>

**-oye,****alguien ****que ****me ****a ****tienda**- empieza a tocar la campanita que hay en el mostrador- **ACASO ****NO ****ESCUCHAN ****QUE ****ESTOY ****PIDIENDO ****QUE ****ME ****A TIENDAN-** toco la campanita más fuerte.

**-tranquila,****Kia-chan-**trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga**-****vas ****a ****llamar ****la ****atención ****de ****todos**

**-Y ****A****MI ****QUE ****ME ****IMPORTA-** se enojo- **SOLO ****QUIERO ****QUE ****APARESCA ****ALGUIEN ****QUE ****ME ****ATIENDA**-toco la campanita mas y mas fuerte.

**-Ara,****¿por ****qué ****tanto ****escándalo?-** dijo un hombre bien vestido lo único que no le combinaba con la ropa era ese sombrero verde y un abanico- **¿Kuchiki-san?****Qué ****alegría ****que ****pases ****por ****mi ****humil de ****Hotel.**

**-Urahara**-dijo incrédula- **Así ****que ****tú ****eres ****el ****pirata ****que ****hizo ****este ****hotel**

**-oye,****me ****ofendes**-se puso el abanico en su cara**-****claro ****que ****no ****soy ****un ****pirata**

**-claro ****que ****lo ****eres-**lo mira incrédula- **si ****hiciste ****una ****peritaría ****exacta ****de ****Las ****Vegas ****Nevada**

**-Kia-chan,****lo ****conoces**- (que pregunta más estúpida si le está hablando es que lo conoce)

**-si ****lo ****conozco,****este ****idiota**- lo señala- **trabajaba ****en ****una ****tienda ****por ****el ****sitio ****donde ****vivía-** lo mira- **¿Por ****qué ****hiciste ****este ****Hotel?**

**-Por ****dinero**- se abanica- **y ****que ****mejor ****de ****ganar ****dinero ****con ****personas ****que ****les ****gusta ****apostar,****beber,****ir ****de ****fiesta ****y ****tener ****sexo.**-dijo bien orgulloso- **la ****idea ****se ****me ****ocurrió ****cuando ****fui****de ****estadía ****a ****Las ****Vegas,****ahí ****pude ****ver ****todo ****lo ****que ****gastaban ****la ****gente ****y ****desde ****ahí ****me ****comprometí ****hacer ****este ****maravilloso ****hotel.**

**-pero ****debiste ****por ****lo****menos ****ser ****más ****original,****por ****cierto**- lo mira furiosa**-****tengo ****un ****asuntito ****que ****arreglar ****contigo-**pone las manos encima del mostrador- **quiero ****que ****me ****devuelvas ****mi ****dinero ****o ****me ****cambies ****a ****una ****habitación ****mejor**

Si el rubio estuviese bebiendo algo lo escupiría- **¿Qué ****cosas ****dices?-**se empieza abanicar- **que ****gran ****chiste**, **Kuchiki-san**-se rie- **no ****enserio,****que ****se ****te ****ofrece**

**-no ****es ****ningún ****chiste**-enojada- **si ****no ****me ****das ****dos ****cuartos ****ahora, ****te ****juro ****que ****lo ****arrepentirá**s- le coge la corbata y lo hala hacia ella, dándole una mirada asesina

**-po-porque, ****debería ****dártelas**-nervioso y asustado

**-porque ****por ****tu ****falta ****de ****negligencia, ****le ****diste ****la ****misma ****habitación ****a ****ese ****par ****de ****IDIOTAS**-los señalas **-así ****que ****lo ****haces ****a ****la ****buena ****o ****lo ****haces ****a ****la ****mala,****tú ****decides ****Urahara**- Rukia le sale una aura maligna de su cuerpo

**-y porque piensas que lo voy hacer**

**-cogeré ****lo ****más ****apreciado ****en ****tu ****vida ****y ****lo ****que mare****¬u¬**

**-no...No me digas que... **

**-Oh,****sí ****Urahara****…****.****¬u¬****-**lo amenazo

**-nooo****…****está****bien,****tu ****ganas**-se adorrilla-**te ****daré ****dos ****habitaciones ****económicas**

-**nada ****de ****eso ****Kisuke-** interrumpió una joven morena- **por ****tu ****falta ****de ****negligencia ****deberías ****darle ****dos ****habitaciones ****de ****lujo**

**-pe-pero,****Yoruichi-san**- pone los ojos llorosos- **voy ****a****perder ****dinero ****si ****hago ****eso**

**-pero ****perderás ****otra ****cosa,****si ****no ****lo****haces-**se burlo- **además ****este ****Hotel ****es ****tanto ****como ****mío ****como ****tuyo,****ya ****que ****yo ****di ****la ****mayor ****parte ****para ****hacerlo.**

**-está****bien**- derrotado- **ten ****Kuchiki-san, ****dos ****cuartos ****de ****lujo ****corre ****por ****la ****cuenta ****del ****Hotel**-dijo tristemente.

**-Gracias**- victoriosa- **gracias ****por ****la ****ayuda****Yoruichi**- le guiña un ojo de complicidad

**-****cuando ****quieras,****Kuchiki**- se despide y consola a Urahara que está llorando encima del mostrador, sobándole la espalda.-¿**porque,****porque?-** decía el lloroso.

* * *

><p>Devuelta con los chicos<p>

**-Listo conseguí que nos dieran dos cuartos de lujo**

**-¿cómo ****lo ****hiciste?-** pregunto sorprendido el peli azul

**-solo ****obtengo ****lo ****que ****quiero-** se encogió de hombros

**-psss-**dijo el peli naranja**-** **eso ****no ****es ****nada,****yo ****puedo ****conseguir ****algo ****mejor**

**-asi,****demuéstralo,****Idiota**- lo reto- **haber ****si ****puedes ****conseguir ****algo ****mejor ****que ****un ****cuarto ****de ****lujo**

Se inclina para estar el tamaño de la chica **–****muy ****bien**-acepta el reto**-****solo ****observa ****y ****espera ****como ****te ****callo ****esa ****bocota ****que ****traes-** se va para el mostrador.

10 minutos después

Regresa el chico, con la cabeza gacha y manos hacia atrás.

**-te ****dije ****que ****no ****conseguirás ****nada-** se burlo

El chico que la enseña un montón de pases VIP para las discotecas, bares, restaurantes, boletos de descuento, un alquiler para una limosina, etc. Rukia se queda con cara de "este maldito idiota que diablo se cree que es" mientras que Ichigo le hace gracia con los papel agitándoselo en la cara **– ****creo ****que ****gane ****enana-** oh oh, no debió decir eso ya que la peli negra que dio un fuerte codazo en la boca del estomago dejándolo sin aire**.-maldita,****perra**- se quejo adolorido mientras se sobaba en la área afectada.

**-no ****deberías ****meterte ****con****Kia-chan,****si no ****lo ****lamentaras**- le advirtió Orihime

**-creo ****que ****es ****un ****poco ****tarde ****de ****que ****se ****lo ****digas-** comento el peli azul.

Después de todo lo ocurrido, de los insultos y las peleas, Ishida le ofrece a las chicas que los acompañara a la limosina que Ichigo logro conseguir. Ichigo y Rukia no estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo Ishida, pero Orihime si quería montarse en esa limosina y imaginarse que era una estrella famosa y le suplico a Rukia que por favor aceptara la propuesta y le dio un sermón de que la noche es joven y que ellas eran jóvenes, que se acordara por que fueron a Las Vegas que era para divertirse y olvidar los problemas que tenia, Rukia por primera vez escucho a su amiga y termino a cediendo a la propuesta pero solamente hasta llegar hasta el restaurante donde ellas tenía reservado una cena, Ichigo estaba hastiado no le agradaba para nada la morena pero se tuvo que aguantar a las exigencias de su amigo. Y ahí estaban en la limosina los chicos sentados frente de las chicas, Ichigo e Ishida bebían de las bebidas que había ahí, mientras que Orihime y Rukia lo miraban, Orihime quería también meterse a la bebida pero por estar al lado de su amiga se aguanto, por otra parte Rukia estaba sentada con las manos y las piernas cruzadas quería que ya llegar al restaurante para irse donde estaban los par de idiota. Ichigo se para y se sienta al lado de Rukia le pone una mano alrededor de los hombres mientras que con la otra tenía una botella de cerveza **–****¿qué ****te ****pasa?****Porque ****no ****te ****nos ****une ****y ****te ****diviertes**- le dice un casi borracho (todavía no lo está) peli naranja, **-cuando ****el ****infierno ****se ****congele,****yo ****me ****les ****uno-** dijo molesta la peli negra sacando el brazo de Kurosaki del hombre de ella**.**** –****Hay ****que ****ruda**-dijo en un tono burlón el Kurosaki. La morena sentía que la sangre le subía a la cabeza no le agradaba para nada ese tipo, nunca se pudo imaginar que odiaría a alguien a la primera, **-¡DETENTE!-**grito la morena al chofer de la limosina, haciendo que esta se detuviera, ella y su amiga sale rápidamente del vehículo, **-****no ****las ****va ****a****detener**- pregunto el chico peli azul, **-por que ****debería**- lo miro fijamente , **-****solo ****pienso ****que ****ellas ****también ****tienen ****el ****derecho ****que ****aprovechar ****esos ****pases**- suspira – **además ****si****no ****fuera ****por ****ella ****no ****tendríamos ****una ****habitación ****de ****lujo**- se acomoda los lentes, **-****entiendo,****pero ****porque ****tengo ****que ****ser ****yo ****que ****le ****pregunte**- pregunto hastiado, Ishida no dijo nada solo se encogió de los hombros, Ichigo rodo los ojos, saca su medio cuerpo por el sunroof para ver donde se dirigían **-¿A ****dónde ****vas?**

**-Teníamos ****reservaciones ****en ****un ****restaurante**- le dijo la morena deteniéndose- **así ****si ****no ****te ****molesta-** se vira para verlo**-****estamos ****tarde ****y ****tenemos ****que ****hacer ****planes ****para ****lo ****que ****vamos ****hacer-**agarra a su amiga del brazo y se la lleva casi a arrastras. Ichigo la mira incrédulo-**haces ****planes,****para ****hacer ****planes-.** La peli negra paró en seco, como odiaba esa frase la misma que le dijo el bastardo de su prometido cuando la dejo, se vira para ver a Ichigo regalándole no tan linda mirada - **¿Qué ****dijiste?-** ¡oh,si! Estaba bastante molesta**,** - **porque ****no ****nos ****acompaña ,****tú ****y ****tu ****amiga ****o ****es ****que ****eres ****una ****agua ****fiesta-** la miro con una mirada burlona, la morena no se dejaría que le lastimaran el orgullo asi que acepto de mala gana y se fue con ello "vamos a ver quién es el agua fiesta".

Se dirigieron para una de las discotecas que les ofrecía el lugar, estaban en los pisos de arriba donde estaba el balcón, con una vista. Se escuchaba la música Tecno por todo el lugar, cuando pusieron un pie en la disco Orihime desapareció, Rukia sabía que eso sucedería por lo que no se preocupo ya la encontraría después en una cuneta, Ishida se fue a beber y a bailar con una chica que conoció en el bar, mientras que el dúo dinámico estaban sentados en la mesa del balcón.

**-como ****lograste ****con seguir ****esto ****pases**- dijo curiosa la pelinegra

**-solo ****obtengo ****lo ****que ****quiero-** imito la voz de la morena

**-****YO ****NO ****HABLO ****ASI**- dijo con un tic en el ojo, Ichigo solo se empezó a reir con la reacción de la chica ganándose una patada de ella. **–****Maldita-** susurro para él. La chica se cruzo de los brazos y le cambio la mirada enojada, Ichigo para cabiar la cosa decide romper el hielo **-¿y ****qué ****hace ****una ****enana ****como ****tú ****en ****este ****lugar?-** pregunto indiferente el peli naranja mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza, Rukia le respondió con una patada en la espinilla por lo que Ichigo se quejo diciendo maldiciones que ni se entendía **–****¿Qué ****pasa ****acaso ****no ****puedo ****salir ****a ****divertirme?-** le respondió **–****¿****y ****tú?****¿Qué ****hace ****un ****idiota ****como ****tu ****en ****un ****lugar ****como ****este?,** Ichigo frunció el ceño, no le daría el gusto de lo que le hiciera enojar por lo que se tranquilizo **–****por ****negocios-** le dijo, la pelinegra alzo una ceja**-no ****pareces ****hombre ****de ****negocio.** Ichigo le dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de dedicarle una mirada- **la ****verdad-** se detuvo- **me ****despidieron ****de ****mi ****trabajo-**se rasco la nuca para después beber un poco mas su bebida, Rukia lo mira –**mi ****prometido ****me ****dejo**, Ichigo la miro para después sonreír divertido**-****te ****dije ****que ****el ****que ****me ****despido ****fue ****mi ****padre**- dijo divertido, **-te ****dije ****que ****mi ****prometido ****me****dejo ****en ****plena ****fiesta ****sorpresa ****que ****yo ****le ****prepare**-también con un tono divertido, **-está ****bien ****tu ****ganas,****tu ****estas ****peor ****que ****yo**- hizo alzando las manos en forma de derrota. Los dos se empezaron a reír por la desgracia y la mala suerte del otro. -**sabes ****no ****eres ****tan ****idiota ****como ****yo ****creía-**comento la pelinegra, **-****y ****tú ****no ****eres ****tan ****maniaca ****como ****pensé,**los dos volvieron a reírse, para después mirarse, se quedaron asombrado por la mirada del otro, cuando se dieron cuenta cambiaron la mirada hacia vistas diferentes para no mirarse. Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que el peli naranja decidió romper el hielo. **-¿Por****qué ****tu ****prometido ****te ****dejo?,** la cara de la morena cambio a una deprimente, bajo la mirada para que no le vea los ojos dilatados – **no****…****quiero ****hablar****de ****eso**- fue lo único que le dijo. El peli naranja al ver que hizo una gran estupidez al preguntarle algo que él no le interesa, decido arreglar las cosas- v**ayamos ****a ****divertirnos-**le dijo, la morena se le quedo mirándolo con una mirada confusa- **¿a ****qué ****te ****refieres ****con ****que ****vayamos ****a ****divertirnos?**, el peli naranja capto el mensaje –**por ****Dios,****no ****sea ****mal****pensada ****no ****estoy ****tan ****necesitado-**se cruzo los brazos. La morena alzo una ceja- **entonces,****explícate**- también se cruzo los brazos.

**-no ****sabía ****que ****fueras ****tan ****lenta**- se gano una patada de parte de la lenta**.-maldita, ****porque ****me ****pateas.**

**-por estar llamándome lenta**

**-trato de ser amable contigo diciéndote que vayamos a divertirnos por ahí y tú me golpeas**

**-si me hubiese explicado desde el principio a que te referías no te hubiese golpeado**

**-no fue mi culpa que fueras lenta y mal pensada**

**-yo no soy mal pensada, ¿quién es que habla aquí en doble sentido?**

**-en ningún momento hable en doble sentido, tú fuiste la que pensaste en doble sentido**

**- en ningún momento lo hice, tu eres el único pervertido aquí**

**-yo no soy ningún pervertido**

**- ah no…quien fue el que me vio casi desnuda**

**-quien fue la que se trepo encima de mi desnuda**

**-viste que eres un pervertido**

**- y tu una loca**

**- aquí el loco eres tu pintándote el pelo de naranja**

**-para tu información así es mi color de pelo en ningún momento me lo pinte, EN-NA-NA**

**-YO NO SOY ENANA**

**-SI CLARO Y YO SOY WILLIAN SHAKESPARE**

**-ERES UN IDIOTA**

**- TU UNA ESTUPIDA**

**-CARA VANDALO**

**-ENANANA**

**-NARANJO**

**-MANIACA**

Cada uno se dedicó una mirada asesina con un aura maligna saliendo de su cuerpo. Todos lo que estaban alrededor de ellos lo estaban viendo con cara de miedo. Al notar que todos lo estaban mirando decidieron volver a su asiento para tranquilizar la cosa, pero sin quitar esa mirada asesina que cada uno se dedicaba. Ichigo suspira- **no ****quiero ****pasar ****toda ****la ****noche ****así.****Si ****tú ****no ****quieres ****ir ****conmigo,****haya ****tu,****es ****tu ****problema-** se para de la mesa para irse, pero se detiene al escuchar un "detente" por parte de la morena, el se vira para mirarla **–****está****bien,****iré ****contigo-** susurro la morena. – **Eso ****es ****todo ****lo ****que ****me ****vas ****a ****decir-**pregunto muy divertido el chico peli naranja, Rukia lo mira con el ceño fruñido, no prendera que le diga eso, **-no ****me ****moveré ****a ****ninguna ****parte ****si no ****lo ****dices-** puso sus manos en la cintura, esperando la respuesta de la morena.

La morena estaba hastiada si prendía que se lo dijera, no lo haría no se rebajaría, no perdería el orgullo por culpa de un tipo que tiene cara de vándalo. **–****bien ****si ****no ****lo ****dices,****me****i ré ****sin ****ti-** Ichigo se encogió de hombro, para después dar la vuelta para irse, la morena con el ceño fruñido hasta más no poder le dice**-****lo****siento-** se fue a la mierda el orgullo por culpa del maldito naranjo. Ichigo se detiene con una sonrisa de victoria se acerca donde ella **-¿Cómo ****fue,****no****te ****escuche?-** se puso una mano detrás del oído y se inclino un poco a ella para escuchar, a la chica una vena se le empozo a palpitar en la frente con un tic en el ojo, no permitiría que el pisara lo que le quedaba de dignidad,-**ya ****te ****lo ****dije,****no ****lo ****volveré ****a ****repetir**- se le está hiendo la paciencia. **– ****está****bien****ya****no****te****fastidiare****mas-** dijo alzando los brazos- **por ****cierto,****Kurosaki ****Ichigo.**

**-¡EH!-** dijo confusa

**-ese es mi nombre Kurosaki Ichigo**

**-¡OH!**

**-no piensas decirme el tuyo**

**-Kuchiki…Kuchiki Rukia**

**-¿kuchiki?-**de donde me suena

**-¿bien ha donde iremos?**

**-pues deleitarnos con las cosas que se nos ofrece la noche**

* * *

><p>En la disco, se escuchaba la música tecno a to' volumen, el humo a cigarrillo y el olor a alcohol por donde quiera, las personas borrachas bailando como idiotas y las luces y la bola de la disco bien llamativo.<p>

Había diferentes tipos de bebidas de todos los colores, de todas las marcas desde la A hasta la Z, de verdad toda una variedad de licor, y allí estaban los jóvenes viendo que licor escoger.

-**que ****se ****les ****ofrece**- les dijo el mesero

**-solo ****quiero ****un ****Vodka**- dijo el peli naranja

**- bien y para la señorita**

**-yo quiero DonQ con cramberrie**

El mesero fue a traerle las bebidas

**-vaya eres toda una alcohólica**

**-claro que no, eso es una bebida de nena, que no le hace daño a nadie**

**-psss, si claro**

El mesero les entrega las bebidas

**-****tu ****amiga ****desapareció ****cuando ****pisamos ****la ****disco-**se bebió el trago de golpe y pidió mas

**-****si ****ya ****me ****lo ****imaginaba ****que ****eso ****pasaría-**le dio un sorbo a su bebida- **siempre ****hace ****lo ****mismo ****cuando ****vamos ****a ****una ****disco,****desaparece,****se ****emborracha,****encuentra ****un ****chico ****con ****quien ****pasar ****la ****noche ****o ****la ****encuentro ****en ****una ****cuneta ****vomitando ****hasta ****la ****conciencia**- dijo riendo al recordar diferentes tipo de ocasiones que su amiga hacia eso.

-**y ****porque ****tienes ****una ****amiga ****así,****se ****nota ****que ****tú ****no ****eres ****para ****nada ****como ****ella-**le dijo mientras se daba otro palo de su bebida.

**-no ****lose**- se encogió de hombros- **se ****hizo ****mi ****amiga ****desde ****que ****estábamos ****en ****la ****primaria, ****solo ****se ****acerco ****a ****mí,****me ****dijo ****su ****nombre ****y ****desde ****ahí ****no ****se ****ha ****separado ****de ****mi.-**se termino de tomar su bebida y pidió otra- **y ****tu ****amigo,****también ****desapareció.**

**-Ishida tú lo ves así serio, respetuoso, que no rompe ningún plato; pero es todo lo contrario, siempre dice que no va a beber para no cometer ninguna locura pero siempre termina doblando el codo.**

**- entonces es como mi amiga, ella también la ves inocente y amable, pero es la más fiestera que hay, no es como su hermana que es todo lo contrario a ella.**

**-****donde ****se ****habrá ****metido ****ese ****idiota, ****desde ****que ****se ****fue ****con ****aquella ****chica ****no ****lo ****he ****visto-** bebió otro trago.

**-es ****tarde,****creo ****que ****me ****iré ****a ****mi ****habitación-** se levanta y recoge su bolso

**-ya ****te ****vas,****no ****seas ****agua ****fiesta ****quédate,****bebe ****otro ****trago**- le extendió el vaso donde estaba ese licor

**-no creo que sea buena idea**

**-¿qué ****pasa?****¿Acaso ****tienes ****miedo**?- se burlo

**-no ****tengo ****miedo**- se enojo y le arrebato el vaso y se lo bebió de un solo golpe, Ichigo rio victorioso, como le gustaba hacer enojar a esa enana peli negra, la conoce poco tiempo pero le gustaba hacerla agitar era tan fácil hacerla enojar.

**-bien ****eso ****es ****un ****sí,****¡oye ****mesero!-** lo llama el peli naranja agitando su mano

**-si dígame**

**-tráeme dos jarrones de cervezas y no deje que se nos vacíe**

-**como ****guste**- se fue a buscar la bebida

**-¡estás ****loco!** **Acaso ****pretendes ****emborracharme**

**-tranquila, todo estará bien**

El mesero les entrega los jarrones con su bebida

**-por ****la ****noche-** levanto su jarra el peli naranja

**-por ****la ****noche-** también levanto su jarra la peli negra

**-****a****que ****no ****te ****lo ****bebes ****de ****un ****solo ****golpe**- la reto

**-acaso el naranjo me está retando- **

**-acaso la enana tiene miedo de perder**

**-no ****perderé-** lo miro seria

**-****vamos ****a****ver ****si ****es** **cierto**- dijo divertido

Los dos empezaron a beber sus respectivas jarraras, de un solo golpe sin respirar, sin dejar de dedicarse miradas retadoras, no iban a perder no iba a perder el orgullo. Terminaron de beber, poniendo la jarra encima de la mesa.

**-parece ****que ****no ****quieres ****perder-**dijo el peli naranja

**-yo nunca pierdo**

**-jeje****…****eso ****lo ****veremos ****enana**- mando al mesero que les llenara de nuevo las jarra con cerveza y comenzaron de nuevo a bebérselo a cul cul.

4 jarras después

Los dos estaba riéndose como idiotas y como su cuerpo estaba ya alborde del alcohol empezaron hablar cosas que sentía.

**-miw vidaw es unaw completla mielda**- decía un borracho peli naranja- **nou tengouw tlabajlo, ni nadla**

-**pol lo menus tu no tienes tlabajlo**- decía una borracha peli negra- **yo tenglo unlo qule ni siquiela me gustla.**

**- pol qule no renucias, si nou te gustla**

**-se notla qule no tienes un hermanous qule se clee qule puedle maldal en la vida de los demlas.**

6 jarras después

**-odious qule las personas sle metlan en mi vida-** dijo una borracha Rukia mientras se bebía otro sorbo de jarra.

**-sle comus te slientles**- también dijo un borracho Ichigo

-**avecles piensou qule nadie me entiendle nli siquliela Himel es mas nli siquliela Renjli me entlendlio**

-**Lenji ? qulien es Lenji?**

**-mi ex plometlidlo, tenglo unla floto de el aquli**- saco una foto de Renji de su cartera y se la enseña a Ichigo.

-**palece una piña coloradla con cala de mono, qule demonius le vistle**

-**ahola qule lo dices, tienes lazon, palece una piña coloradla con cala de mono-** antes de guardar la foto Ichigo se la arrebata y coge un bolígrafo y escribe bien grande EL CHICO PINA CON CARA DE MONO, para después empezar a reir como idotas.

8 Jarras después

Rukia estaba encima del bar, con una jarra en la mano y gritando

**-salud a todlas las qule han sido dejadas por sus prometidos y a todlos los qule han sido despledidlos**

Todas las personas empezaron a gritar y aplaudir, Ichigo también estaba en ese grupo. Rukia se tomo el trago para después tirarse sobre la multitud para que la cogieran.

11 jarras después

Rukia e Ichigo estaban en la pista de bailando como un par de idiotas mientras la música tecno se escuchaba

**-nuncla me hablia develtido en todla mi vidla**- dijo una emocionada Rukia bailando como una desquiciada

-** sli, yo tamploco-** dijo también un Ichigo emocionado

**-cleo qule tlu eles el uniclo qule me entiendle**

**-yo pienslo lo mismo**

**- y sables qule es lo mejol**

**-qule**

**-qule nuncla me acostalia con un nalanjo como tlu**

**-y yo nuncla me acostalia con una enana como tlu**

30 minutos después…

Dos jóvenes se estaban regalando besos y caricias, se dirigían para el cuarto del chico sin separarse de los labios, lograron abrir la puerta y el peli naranja logra acostar a la peli negra en la cama y le arrebata la odiosa ropa que le impedía su objetivó lo mismo pasaba con la morena quitándole ese odioso cinturón que estaba demás. Y asi pasaron su noche olvidable.

Continuara…..

* * *

><p>Agradecimientos:<p>

Gracias a _**Adrylovechappy y a** **Hady-chan**, _por haver comentado y leido mi fic. Tambien a los demas que le dedicaron tiempo para leerlo

* * *

><p>Nota de la Autora:<p>

-Aquí en mi historia Orihime no es tan inocente, tiene la actitud de Rangiku

-Ishida tiene como una doble personalidad cuando esta sobrio es respetuoso y cuando esta de party bueno ya saben su actitud.

* * *

><p>Perdón por tardar, pero tenía tantas cosas como trabajo de la universidad, y para el colmo ya comenzaron mis practicas en el hospital, así que se me hace difícil escribir, pero pronto tendré mi vacaciones de navidad y podre escribir mas cap. Les juro que tratare de subir los capítulos, más temprano y no tardar tanto.<p>

Si llegaron hasta aquí es que perdieron su tiempo leyendo mi Fic, pero se los agradezco de que se lo hayan tomado su valioso tiempo leyéndolo.

¿Cómo lo encontraron? Bien, malo, pésimo, horrendo D se que fue muy corto, pero quiero saber que piensan de esta baratija que acabo de hacer.

Dejen Reviews para saber si les gusto…. :D


	3. 3 millones de razones para no dejarte

**Si eres IchiHime o no te gusta el IchiRuki (que mal estas porque es la mejor pareja que hay) te aconsejo que no lo leas, pero si decides leerlo es bajo tu propio riesgo, que conste que te lo advertí. **

**Desclair: Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo-sama no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo, si fuera mío la drama no sería como la que ustedes conocen), y la película What Happend Vegas? tampoco me pertecenece solo lo escogí prestados para mi diversión y para que ustedes se entretengan…..!**

**Es un mundo completamente alterno, ósea nada de shinigamis ni hollows. Ichigo y Rukia tienen diferentes edades.**

3 millones de razones para no dejarte

Y ahí estaba todavía contemplando la hermosa y tierna notita que le dejo su disque esposo. No lo acababa de asimilar, todavía su cerebro estaba en loading, parecía un tembleque de lo nerviosa que estaba, se llevo una mano en la cara dando se cuenta del anillo que tenía en su dedo anular en su mano izquierda **–no…no…-** se negaba **– no puede ser cierto**-se llevo ambos manos en la cara. –no puedo estar casada con un estúpido naranjo.

Se va al bañando para lavarse la cara haber si se le aclaraba las ideas, se queda fijamente mirándose al espejo y empezaba analizar cada detalle de que le había ocurrido… primero su prometido la deja, segundo se va para las vegas, tercero unos pervertidos entra a su cuarto, cuarto Urahara es dueño del hotel, quinto los pervertidos la invitan a la limosina, sexto Orihime desaparece cuando piso la discoteca, séptimo se va a beber con el pervertido de cabello naranja, octavo amanece desnuda y casada con el tipo pervertido de cabello naranja, no lo podía creer definitivamente alguien allá arriba no le caía bien. Se mojaba la cara con agua fría una y otra vez, volvió y se miraba al espejo como si fuese hallar una respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo y lo vio; no fue una respuesta fue algo peor, ¿que tenía un en su cuello? - ¡un hickie!-se toca la parte de su cuello donde tenía la marca –**maldita sea, no solo se conformo en llevarme a la cama, si no que me hizo un hickie**-se enojo-**MALDITA SEA NARANJO PERVERTIDO**.

* * *

><p><strong>-DONDE DEMONIOS ESTUVISTE ANOCHE<strong>- ¿a que no adivina quién es? no es Ichigo. Se trata de una furiosa Rukia reclamándole a su amiga que había aparecido, así como si nada. Cuando se dirigían para el ascensor para irse a donde estaba el buffet.

**-¡shhh! Tranquilízate Kia-chan, me duele la cabeza-** coloca su mano en su frente- **cuando desperté estaba todavía en el suelo de la discoteca con un montón de botellas al mi alrededor**-suspira- **así que ten un poco de consideración de tu pobre amiga.**

**-¡CONSIDERACION! DICES QUE TENGA CONSIDERACION**- furiosa- **SI TU NO TE HUBIESE DESAPERCIDO, YO NO HUBIESE COMETIDO LA PEOR LOCURA DE TODA MI VIDA**

**- ¿hiciste una locura?-** dijo sorprendida-** ¿desde cuándo eres divertida?**

**-¿QUE INSINUAS?-** tenía un ataque de tic su ojo izquierdo.

-**nada...nada**- alza sus manos- **¿Qué fue esa locura que hiciste?-** estaba nerviosa por el aura que desprendía su amiga.

-**pues…te acuerdas del pervertido de cabello naranja**

**- te refieres al guapo, atractivo, musculoso, sexy**…-podía seguir enumerando su atractivo, hermoso, escultural físico si no fuese por la morena que la interrumpió.

-**TERMINA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ**

-**hay, ya tranquila**- suspiro- **si me acuerdo**- la mira-** ¿qué sucede con él?**

**-pu…pues…resulta- **nerviosa-** que me case con el**

-**O.o Eh?-** sorprendida- **¿que… tu qué?**

-**que me CASE con el PELINARANJA, acaso eres lenta**

-**pero ¿cómo?-** schock- **¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Cómo pudiste?**

-**pues anoche…-**no término porque fue interrumpida por una dramática Orihime **- Porque no me invitaste….acaso no soy tu amiga**- lagrimas-** acaso no soy tu hermanita del alma, tu BFF.** Rukia se quedo con cara de WTF**-¡Orihime!-**frunció ceño- **tu me estás hablando enserio**-molesta.

**-¡hay, ya!-**se cruzo de brazos- **solo era una broma, trataba de calamar la cosa.**

**-pues no bromees-** suspira molesta- **me vas a dejar contarte lo que paso**

**-prosigue**- le hace señas con la mano

La mira seria **-¡bien!-** suspira cansada- **anoche después que te desapareciste, me fui a beber con Ichigo…**

**-¿Ichigo?-**mirada de sospecha- **desde cuando lo llamas "Ichigo"**

-**te puedes callar de una vez**

**-continua- **hizo un puchero

-**pues como te decía antes de ser interrumpida**- la señala con la mirada- **Ichigo me reto a beber**- Orihime la iba a interrumpir pero Rukia se lo impide haciendo una señal de alto con la mano-** no me interrumpas, déjame continuar-** vuelve a suspirar molesta- **lo único que se, fue que hablamos, bebimos, bailamos, bebimos, peleamos, seguimos bebiendo y desde ahí amanecí desnuda y casada.**

-**déjame ver si entendí-** pone pose de pensadora- **te emborrachas con ese tal Ichigo, te casas y luego tienes una noche de pasión desenfrenada**-los enumera cada uno con los dedos- **¡que suertes tienes!-** bastante emocionada.

**-¡eh!-**incrédula-

**-no lo niegues**- le empieza dar pequeños golpes con el codo en el hombro de Rukia- **se nota que lo disfrutaste tu noche y la prueba de eso el "hickie" que tiene en el cuello.** La morena se sonrojos y rápido tapa la marca con su camisa para que asi nadie se diera de cuenta. –**la suerte te sonrió, Kia-chan, no todos los días te consigue un hombre como ese.**

**-¿suerte? Tú dices que tengo suerte**- risa sarcástica- **QUE SUERTE Y QUE NADA, EN DONDE ESTA LA SUERTE EN CASARSE BOROCHA CON UN DESCONOCIDO.**

-**pero ese desconocido como tú lo dices está más duro que un piso de brea, se puede lavar 4 tandas de ropa en eso pectorales bien marcadas que tiene**- se babea, Rukia alzo una ceja**-¿cómo sabes que tiene un buen cuerpo si ni siquiera lo has visto?**

-**me hice una imagen mental de el**- vuelve a babearse

-**eres una enferma**

**-si lo acepto**- se encogió de hombros- **y ¿qué piensas hacer?**

-**pues hablar con él y dejarle bien claro que fue un ERROR y que lo deje todo en el olvido**

-**si tu no lo quieres, lo cojo pa' mi**

**-te lo regalo con todo y moño**

* * *

><p>En el buffet<p>

**-¡achuuu!-**se tapa la boca- **que se le haga la boca chicharrón el desgraciado que está hablando de mi**

-** que exagerado eres Kurosaki-** coge unos cupcake del buffet- **no cambies el tema y cuéntame**

-** ya te lo he dicho, Idiota**- coge su bandeja- **te dije que no me acuerdo como paso, solo sé que bebimos y luego, puff amanezco con ella y casado.**

-**de verdad que te metiste en un buen lio Kurosaki**- se dirigen a donde una mesa- **mira y que casarte borracho con una desconocida.-** se sientan en la mesa- **de verdad que estas mas salado que el mar**- se burlo

-**vaya que buen amigo tengo**- dijo sarcástico- **por favor no te preocupes tanto por mi**

-**que dramático eres**- le dio una mordida a su cupcake- **y ¿qué piensas hacer?**

- **¿Cómo que pienso hacer?-**lo mira- **pues dejarle ¡obvio!**

-** así nada mas, vas a salir corriendo como un cobarde**

-**claro que no idiota**- le tira con un canto de pan- **pienso hablar con ella, a ver si podemos llegar a un acuerdo de que nada hubiera pasado y seguir con nuestras vidas.**

-** y si es una de esas solteronas obsesionadas y desquiciadas que no quieren dejar a sus pareja**

**-entonces me encargare** **de amarrarla, amordazarla, dejarla en un manicomio e irme del país.**

Ishida tras escuchar esa explicación tan madura de su amigo peli naranja solo rodo los ojos- **eres bien infantil**- le da un sorbo a su jugo- **hare como si nunca hubiese escuchado eso-** vuelve a morder un pedazo de cupcake- **¡Ah! Mira tu esposa esta aquí.**

Ichigo se vira para poder ver a su "esposa" y hay esta ella con su amiga, caminado como si fuese la única en todo el lugar, acercándose a su mesa.

**_"pensándolo bien, no esta tan mal"_**

**-¡Kurosaki!**

**_"tiene un bonito caminar"_**

**-¡Oi! Me estas escuchando**

"**_pero que es lo que estoy pensando, recuerda Ichigo es una enana diabolica"_**

-**MALDITA SEA KUROSAKI ESCUCHAME**- le tira con un pedazo de pan en la cabeza

**-¡que demon….!-**mira furioso a Ishida- **QUE QUIERES ISHIDA**

-**te quedaste embobado mirando a tu "esposa"-**se acomoda los espejuelos- **ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer**

-**sí, ya sé lo que voy hacer**- lo mira serio- **y NO estaba embobado MIRANDO a esa ENANA DIABOLICA**

**-¡si, si ¡lo que digas-** lo ignoro- **mira, ya están aquí-** las señala con la mirada

**-¡buenos días!-**saludo Rukia a los chicos

**-¡buenos días!-** le saludo Ichigo

-**me puedo sentar-** señalo la silla que estaba al lado de Ichigo. – **¡claro! Siéntate-** Ichigo la ayuda a sentarse, la ojivioleta se sienta y el ojimiel se sienta junto a ella, todavía sin dirigirse la mirada. Orihime se sienta al lado de Ishida **–mmm, cupcake**- Inoue le coge unos de tantos cupcake que tenía en el plato y le dio una mordida. –**Esos son pancakes**- pregunto la ojivioleta –**si, toma-** le da el plato-** lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mío**- rio, mientras que la morena lo mira serio. Ishida con cara de pocos amigos le quita el cupcake que le robo la ojigris –**con mi cupcakes no te metas**-, Inoue le regalo una mirada no muy amigable y le arrebata el cupcake y se lo mete todo a la boca para después reírle burlonamente, mientras que el peli azul se le sale un aura maligna

-**necesitamos hablar**- dijo muy seria la morena

-**claro, claro** - se para- **vamos a otro lugar, porque enfrente de estos dos no me convence-** señala a Ishida y a Inoue que todavía están peleando por el cupcake,- **si tienes razón**- acepto la morena.

* * *

><p>La peli negra y el peli narnaja se dirigen donde estaban los juego de azar. Rukia está jugando con una maquina de Jackpot mientras que Ichigo se queda ahí mirándola, pensando que palabras decirle para dejarla sin salir herido o peor aun muerto.<p>

**-Rukia-** la llamo

La morena deja de jugar con la máquina para mirarlo

-**lo que paso anoche-**se rasca la nuca- **creo que es mejor que se quede en el olvido**

La morena lo mira serio- **¿me estas botando?,-** el peli naranja empezó a sudar frio –**no…bueno si, no es que me agrades pero**…- no termina por la morena le hizo una señal de alto con la mano –**estoy de acuerdo, de hecho yo quería botarte a ti.**

-**ósea que estás de acuerdo-** devuelta a la vida

**-sip**

-**que bueno, porque yo no quiero estar comprometido, tengo una vida llena de placeres y mujeres para estar desperdiciándolo.**

**-¡oye, oye!-**tono molesto- **me estas botando de nuevo**- frunció el entre cejo.

**-bueno, no es que te este botando, solo no quiero estar casada con una ENANA como tu**- se burlo

- **y tú crees que yo quisiera estar casada con NARANJO INSORPOTABLE como tu-** se enojo

- **NADIE SE CASARIA CON UNA ENANA AMARGADA DIABOLICA COMO TU**

**-NADIE SE CASARIA CON UN CABEZA DE ZANAORIA CON CARA DE VANADALO COMO TU**

-**POR LO MENOS YO TENGO MUJERES DE TRAS DE MI, TU NI SIQUIERA TIENES A LAS MOSCAS**

**-NARANJA IDIOTA**

**-ENANA ESTUPIDA**

**-MUSCULO DE ESTEROIDE**

**-PLANA**

**-TARADO**

**-¿SABES QUE? TE LLAMARE LUEGO**

**-¡PORQUE NO MEJOR ME MANDAS UN E-MAIL! HABER SI ME IMPORTA**- saca de su cartera una tarjeta y se la tira en el pecho y se vira para irse.

- **siempre tendremos a** **las vegas, baby**- levanta una moneda.

-**esa es mi moneda IDIOTA**

-**demasiado tarde, TARADA-** echa la moneda en la maquina y baja la palanca

-¡**ERES UN TARADO**!- vuelve a virarse para irse

**-idiota**- murmuro para el, también se viro para irse,

Cuando se estaban alejando de la maquina, no contaron con algo. La maquina empezó a sonar y los letreros que decían "winner" empezó a brillar, los chicos se detuvieron en seco y se viraron poco a poco para ver a esa ruidosa maquina que estaba mostrando un gran " Winner 3 million dollars", abrieron sus ojos tan grande que por poco se le salen. Ishida fue corriendo donde Ichigo y se le tira encima, los dos cayendo al suelo para después levantarse lentamente con cara de sorpresa.

**-¡GAAANEEE!-** grito Ichigo mientras corría donde la máquina para besarla y abrazarla, mientras que Ishida hacia lo mismo pero en el otro lado.

Orihime se acerca donde a Rukia emocionada **–fue con mi moneda**- dijo una emocionada Rukia, la ojigris y la ojivioleta empezaron a gritar y saltar de la emoción mientras que la morena volvía y repetía "fue con mi moneda". La gente se estaba acumulando aplaudiendo y felicitando al suertudo que se pego en el gordo, los periodistas se acercaron para tírales fotos, mientras le entregaban ese gigante cheque a Ichigo; Rukia se fue corriendo donde estaban para coger el otro extremo del cheque.

-**oye enana que estás haciendo**-empezo a jalar el cheque

**-¿cómo que estoy haciendo?** Esto fue gracia a mi moneda- jalo el cheque

**-si qué bueno, no me importa-** volvió a jalar el cheque

-**esta era la maquina que yo estaba usando-** una vez más empezó a jalar el cheque

-**eso no importa yo baje la palanca**- le arrebata el cheque- **ahora si me disculpas iré al banco a cambiar esta belleza**- puso el gran cheque debajo de su axila para después dirigirse a la salida con Ishida, no sin antes…

**-¿qué paso con lo mío es tuyo? mi amorcito**- le saca el dedo ofensivo con la sortija- recuerdas- sonrisa de victoria, Ichigo se queda con cara de "esta maldita perra"

* * *

><p>En la corte<p>

**_Caso cerrado, ¡oh oh! ¡yei yei! capitulo terminado, ¡escucha! no me importa tu raza tu sexo por qué hablar de eso, ni donde vengas en el momento que haga falta que tengas, un problema y no veas, al final del túnel la luz que te alumbra y te ayuda salir del dilema ese mi lema "what's up baby", aquí siempre se acierta ¡uuh uuuhh! Caso cerrado, capitulo terminado_**

**-un cordial saludo y bienvenido a caso cerrado, por favor que pasen los litigantes-** el dúo dinámico y cada cual coge su podio- buenas tardes-

**-¡buenas tardes!-** saludo el dúo

**-señorita Kuchiki tu eres la demandante en este caso explícame la demanda y que exiges.**

**-buenas tardes señor Yamamoto, demando a este naranjo…**

**-oye enana diabólica sin insultos**- enojado

-**callate zanahoria…**

-**por favor, cálmense**- le da con el mazo a la mesa- **por favor señor Kurosaki, no la interrumpa**

**-pero acaso no la oíste lo que me dijo**- la señala con el dedo índice mientras mira serio al juez.

**-por favor, después tendrá la oportunidad de defenderse señor zanahoria digo Kurosaki-** a Ichigo le sale una aura maligna- **continua señorita Kuchiki**

**-¡bien! Hace unos días yo estaba jugando "Jackpot", ya cuando iba a meter mi última moneda este naranjo**- lo señala e Ichigo le regala una aura asesina- **me la quito, después empezamos a discutir y cuando yo me iba, la maquina que estaba jugando salió ganadora del premio gordo de 3 millones, exijo que este zanahoria andante me devuelva el dinero que gane.**

**-ESO NO ES CIERTO ENANA MENTIROSA**

**-CLARO QUE ES CIERTO ME ROBASTE**

**-YO NO TE ROBE NADA**

**-¡ya cállense!-** le dio unos cuanto golpes a la mesa con el mazo- **señorita Kuchiki, ¿que es ese sujeto de ti?**

-**es mi esposo-** lo dijo con asco

**-entonces quiere que su esposo le devuelva el dinero que usted gano**

**- así es y de una vez quiero el divorcio**- puso sus manos en su cintura

**-¡bien!-**le dirige la mirada a Ichigo- **señor Kurosaki, que tienes que decir a su favor**

-**esta enana**- la señala

**-IDIOTA QUE NO SOY ENANA**- le tira con el vaso de agua que tenía en su podio en la cabeza

-**ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA**- trataba de defenderse pero los guardia lo estaban aguantando- **LA MATO JURO QUE LA MATO, SERA UNA MUERTE LENTA Y DOLOROSA**

**-SENOR KUROSAKI- **le dio más fuerte la mesa- **controlase por favor, señorita Kuchiki por favor no interrumpa**- Rukia cruzo los brazos y cambio la mirada molesta y los guardia soltaron a Ichigo.

-**come decía antes de ser interrumpido**- la mira feo- **yo no le robe ningún dinero, es cierto que ella estaba jugando con esa máquina, pero después dejo de jugar me arrojo la moneda junto con una tarjeta y yo como buen jugador inserte la moneda y baje la palanca, ósea que esos millones me pertenecen**

-**pero fue con mi moneda y la maquina que estaba usando**- se acerca donde Ichigo

**-pero yo fui que la inserte y baje la palanca, ósea que me pertenece**- se acerda donde Rukia

**-¡YA BASTA!-** los dos se detienen y regresa a sus lugares- **¿alguien trajo un testigo?**

**-yo traje uno señor**- alzo la mano Ichigo

**-bien, háganlo pasar**- ordeno, e Ishida entra y se sienta en el área de los testigos

-**buenas tardes-** saludo Ishida

**-buenas tardes**-saludo- **nombre completo y qué relación tiene con este hombre**

**-Uryu Ishida, soy su amigo**

**-bien, explíqueme su testimonio**

**-señoría, esta mujer aquí es toda una oportunista que le quiere arrebatarle ese dinero a mi amigo**- decía bien convencido el peliazul- **ya que no llevan nada de relación.**

**-pero, ella dice que están casados-** dijo el juez Yamamoto

**-todo eso es una vil mentira para** estafarlo

**-¡bien!-** dirige la mirada hacia la morena- **¿tienes alguna prueba que demuestre lo contrario?**

**-por supuesto**- dijo bien tranquila- **le parece una nota**- le muestra la nota que le dejo Ichigo dentro de una bolsita plástica, para después virarse donde Ichigo y mientras se la señalaba con el bolígrafo con una mirada burlona, Ichigo miro serio **–acaso eres idiota, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esa nota?-** le susurro un molesto Ishida, **-no sabía que la hubiese guardado.** **-¡SILENCIO!-**ordeno Yamamoto**-continua, porfavor**. La morena asintió –**una foto-** saco una foto de tamaño poster que mostraba un Ichigo bien borracho abrazando de la cintura a una morena también borracha cada uno con la jarra en la mano riendo como idiotas. Ishida mira serio a Ichigo, **-no..No sabía-** se defendió el pelinarnja.

**-y que tal un video**-

Play el video

**-_yio __amous __a __esta __mujel-_**_decía __un __borracho __peli__naranja_**_-__la __cuidale __pol __el __lesto __de __vidal,__no __impolta __lo __qule __cuestle-_**_dijo __mientra __abrazaba __a __la __morena __y __bebía __de __su __jarra,_

**_-__dimel __qule __no __es __lindou-_**_dijo __una __morena __borracha_**_._**

**_–__TEEENNN DRREEMOOOS __SEEXOO-_**_grito __el __peliazul __borracho __detrás __de __ellos._

Pause el video

Ichigo e Ishida se quedaron con cara de sorpresa, con los ojos demasiado abierto más de lo normal, el peliazul se sienta en su silla con los brazos en las manos en la cara, y el peli naranja todavía estaba asimilando lo que acababa de ver.

-**ese era usted-** pregunto Yamamoto a Ishida

Tose- **no sé a qué se refiere**- dijo muy avergonzado

-**todavía tengo una última prueba**

**- no crees que es ya suficiente**- expreso muy molesto el peli naranja

-**que sucede amor** – utilizando la típica vocecita- **solo estoy mostrando todos los detalles que has tenido con tu buena esposa-** sonrió burlona

-**ERES UNA…**

-**señor Kurosaki, por favor compórtese**- exigió el juez- **continúe con su última prueba**

**-claro, pero me puedo acercar a usted, para que lo visualice mejor**

**-por supuesto**

La morena se para frente al juez para desabotonarse el primer botón de su camisa

-**ESO ES TRAMPA**- gritó el peli azul-** ESTA USANDO SUS METODOS DE SEDUCION CONTRA USTED, PARA GANAR EL CASO.**

-**acaso me está llamando pervertido-** muy serio el juez

**-a usted jamás señor juez**- nervioso- **pero ella sí lo es**-la señalo

-**no seas tono-**volvió utilizar su típica voz- **solo quiero mostrarle la marca que me dejo mi apasionado esposo en nuestra noche de boda, que por cierto todavía no se me va-**. La morena le muestra el "hickei" que todavía tenía en su cuello. Otra mirada matadora le regalo peli azul al peli naranja –**se me había olvidado ese pequeño ese detalle**- dijo avergonzado.

-**bien, ya vi suficiente, puede volver a su lugar**. La morena asintió y se dirige a su lugar no si antes de dedicarle una mirada a Ichigo que expresaba "_te gane naranjito_", el pelinaranja recibió el mensaje también le dedica una mirada que expresaba _"maldita enana diabólica_".

**-¿por cuánto tiempo llevan casados?**

**-pues…unos 2..3 días máximo**- contesto la pelinegra

Yamamoto qudo incrédulo con la respuesta, alzo una ceja- **3 días, apenas son unos recién casados y se quieren divorciar.**

**-pues veras, estábamos en este nuevo resort llamado Las Vegas**- se rasco la nuca nervioso (Ichigo**)-fue una noche loca, termínanos borrachos y cuando despertamos nos enteramos de esta sorpresa**- alzo los hombros

El viejo juez Yamamoto, estaba todavía ahí sentado en su podio sobándose las sienes, mientras que Ishida los nervios lo mataban, Ichigo sudaba frio, Rukia estaba tan segura que ganaría, Orihime está ahí sentada pero en vez de estar pendiente al caso estaba jugando con un GameBoy.

Suspiro profundo-** ¡bien!-** mira a la pareja- **de verdad que los jóvenes de hoy en dia me avergüenza**- la parejita puso cara de ¡What!- **se creen que pueden estar por ahí haciendo y desasiendo las cosas a su antojo, con la música de reggaetón o con su reventón y su wasa wasa-** cruza los dedos de su mano para acomodar su barbilla- **el matrimonio no es relajo, es una cosa seria.**

-**objeción-** quiso interrumpir el peli azul, pero fue callado con una señal de alto que le hizo el juez con la mano- **por favor no me interrumpa, la decisión es la siguiente ustedes convivirán como un matrimonio durante 6 meses**

**-¡QUEEE!-** dijo el dúo al vez

**-NO QUIERO ESTAR CASADA UN DIA MAS CON ESTE VANDALO CON MUSCULOS DE ESTEROIDES**

**-MIS MUSCULOS NO SON DE ESTEROIDES, SON NATURALES GRACIAS AL EJERCICIO QUE HAGO, SENORITA PLANA**

**-ERES UNA FRESA MALDITA**

**-Y TU UNA DIABOLICA**

**-IDIOTA**

**-ESTUPIDA**

**-VANDALO**

**-ENANA**

**-TORRE**

**-CHIBI**

**-¡YA CALLANESE PAR DE IDOTAS!-** el dúo se callaron la boca y terminaron cruzados de brazos y mirando diferentes direcciones- **yo he estado casado mas de 50 años con mi insoportabable pero amada esposa y aun sigo vivo, aunque a veces me da gana de estrangularla y ocultar el cadáver pero no, vivirán como un matrimonio durante 6 meses y asistirán a una charla matrimonial con una psicóloga 2 veces a la semana, depende lo que me diga la psicóloga le daré el dinero a la mitad, mientras tanto ese dinero estará congelado hasta que yo lo decía-** muy decidido- **¿tienes un lugar a donde vivir señorita Kuchiki?**

-**no, veras mi prometido me dejo y me boto del apartamento, pero..**

**-eso no la ayudara- mira a Ichigo- y tu señor Kurosaki ¿tiene un lugar para vivir?**

**-si, tengo un apartamento**

**-¡bien! Señorita Kuchiki, vivirá junto con el señor Kurosaki en su apartamento**

**-OBJECION-** grito Ishida

-**NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO-** grito Ichigo

-**NO PUEDE HACER ESO**-grito Rukia

-**GANE MATE AL BOSS**- grito Orihime

**-claro que puedo y lo voy hacer**- afirmo el juez- **y esa es mi decisión final, ¡Ah! Y vuelvo lo declaro marido y mujer, he dicho CASO CERRADO**-le mete con el mazo a la mesa-** ándese con cuidado, edúquese lo mas que puede, RESPETEN PARA QUE LO RESPETEN y que Dios nos ampare, esto ha sido caso cerrado nos vemos en la próxima-** el dúo junto con Ishida y Orihime todavía jugando con su GameBoy van saliendo de la sala.

* * *

><p>Fuera de la corte<p>

**-¡MADITA SEA! NO SOLO TENGO EL DINERO AHORA TENGO QUE SOPORTARLA POR 6 MESES**

-**todo fue tu culpa**-se cruzo los brazos- **como no te diste de cuenta que ella tenía todas esas pruebas en tu contra**

-**no lo sabía**- se cruza los brazos- **es una pequeña bruja**

**-piensa esto solo son 6 meses, después tendrá la mitad de esos millones, e imagina todo lo que podemos hacer con ese dinero.**

**-sí creo que tienes razón-suspira**- total que podría pasa

**-terminar asesinados o peor**- música de suspenso-** terminar enamorados**- se escuchan rayos

**-¡no me llames al diablo**!- se asusto- **eso jamás pasaría, JAMAS de los JAMASES me enamorira de esa BRUJA ENANA.**

* * *

><p><strong>-estoy salada, tengo la mala suerte encima debería ir a una santera para que me quite esta mala suerte que tengo encima<strong>- mira a Orihime, pero se molesta porque su queridísima amiga todavía estaba jugando con el gameboy- **¡ORIHIME!-**grito asustando a la pobre chica y arrebatándole el GameBoy.

-**aaaahhh, hiciste que perdiera**

**-no me importa, acaso no me estabas escuchando**

**-si, si te escuche**

**-entonces que dije**

**-pues…que…quieres ir a comer una ensalada**

**-YO NO DIJE QUE QUIERO COMER ENSALADA DIJE QUE ESTOY SALADA**

-**salada, ensalada ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-** alzo los hombros

-**que uno es vegetal y que el otro es un condimento**- reacciona- **no cambies de tema, acaso no sabes que lo que me acaba de suceder, si no lo sabía viviré con el pervertido durante 6 meses.**

-**piensa esto Kia-chan, solo son 6 meses que se van volando, ya verás que un abrir y cerrar de ojos tendras tu mita de tus millones y podremos ir de viaje alrededor del mundo**

-**tienes razón**- suspira- **ya sabía yo que no tenias esa cabeza de adorno**

**-¡gracias! Ahora pudes devolverme mi GameBoy**- Rukia le devolvió el GameBoy- **¡gracias!-** empezó a jugar de nuevo emocionada, Rukia rodo los ojos- **retiro lo dicho.**

**-¡Kuchiki!-** la llama una chica morena

-**Yourichi, Urahara ¿Qué hacen aquí?-** los miro con duda

**-nos enteramos de tu pequeño secreto**- puso su abanico en la cara- **no sabías que te habías casado**

**-no seas idiota, estoy segura que sabias que fue en tu hotel y para el colmo borracha-** puso su mano en la cintura- **pero todavía no me has contestado mi pregunta-** se cruza los brazos **-¿Qué hacen aquí?**

-**nos enteramos, de tus millones y la pelea con tu esposo y bla bla bla…tu mas que nadie te sabes la historia**- decía Yoruichi- **solo estamos aquí para apoyarte.**

-**ook-** los mira con cara de sospecha

-**pero por culpa del tenderero**- lo señala- **no llegamos a tiempo, asi que todavía nose el veredicto final**

**-pues tendre que vivir 6 meses con el pervertido después me darán la mitad de mi dinero**

-**terminaran enamorados**- dijo Urahara con el abanico en la cara

-¡**QUEE COSAA! NO DIGAS ESO**

-**pero es cierto**-dijo Youruichi, sacando su Ipad, no sé dónde y le enseña un resumen de la película What Wappend Vegas? - **aquí lo dice, observa**-le señalo

-**es solo una película, no lo compare con esto**

-**pero que diferencia tiene Kuchiki-san**-se abanico- **es la misma historia, dos jóvenes con problemas, sevan a las vegas a desahogarse, un encontró no tan amable, una noche de borrachera, dinero de por medio, y 6 meses de un loco amor-** lo dijo con tono dramático.

**-pues no**- se cruzo los brazos- **yo JAMAS de los JAMASES me enamoraría de ese naranjito con guille de fresa.**

Urahara y Yoruichi se miran mientran se regalan sonrisas de complicidad – **bien si tu lo dices**- dijo Yourichi, -**pero si te enamoras me darás 200,000**- dijo un codicioso tendedero, **-siéntate, porque no te dare nada**- dijo una molesta Rukia. –**Que tacaña**- hizo un puchero el tendedero

**-¡bien! Nos veremos luego Kuchiki, dejamos el Hotel bajo el cuidado de Hanataro y de verdad se volvería un ocho si no regresamos ahora**

-**mándame un saludo a tu queridísimo espeso**-se burlo el de las sandalias y se va junto con Yoruichi

**-oye enana**

**-que parte de que soy enana no entiendes**

**-¡si, si! como sea**- no le importo-** solo quiero decirte que hare tu vida un infierno**

-**me estas amenazando Fresa**- se le inflo una vena

**-si así es**- se burlo

-**no si te la hago primero**- lo enfrento

**-ya veremos enana-** puso la mano en la cabeza de la chica y empezó a despeinarla, Rukia por su parte le dio un cariñoso golpe en el estomago.

Continuara….

* * *

><p>como quedo? un poco raro, creo...espero que les haya gustado. =D Deverdad no se como se me ocurrio de meter a caso cerrado en el fic, solo se que lo estaba viendo bien normal en mi casa y puff se me ocurrio...raro lo se XD<p>

* * *

><p>vaya hasta ahora he recibido buenos Reviews...gracias TvT<p>

**AndryLoveChappy** : muchas gracias por el review que bueno que te guste...la parte cuando se cae de la barra la cambie por la que ella se tira para que las personas la agarren... lo hize para no hacerlo tan igual... nos leeremos =D

**Kiaru87**: jajaja...que bueno que te gusto y que te haya hecho reir... y si soy de Puerto Rico, Boricua de pura sepa...nos leeremos :D

**IchiRukiLullaby:** graciiiaaasss! que bueno que te guste TvT nos leeremos

**LaBev713:** que bueno que te encanto ...nos leeremos XD

**Nemesis2012:** muchas gracias =D, ya no voy a poner que es una baratija...nos leeremos

* * *

><p>Dejen Reviews y le regalare una sonrisa :D<p>

Nos leeremos pronto..!


	4. convivir contigo es una pesadilla

**Advertecia**:_ el fic esta inspirado en la pelicula What Happen in Vegas? pero con algunos cambios. Es un Universo Alterno, Si eres IchiHime o no te gusta la pareja IchiRuki, no leas este fic pero si lo lees es bajo tu propio riesgo que conste que te no adverti. _

**Desclaimer**: _Bleach y sus personajes (si fueran mios no dudaria ya en poner a Ichigo y a Rukia juntos) no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite-sama mi esposo (si claro)_

**_Agradecimientos__:_**_ gracias a _**_IchirukiLullaby,__ Nemesis2012 ,LaBev713.._**_. por sus lindos comentarios, de verdad que motivan para seguir escribiendo :D y tambien a los que lo leen._

* * *

><p><strong>Convivir contigo es una pesadilla<strong>

Joder, joder, joder….como paso? como fue que paso todo? Porque todo lo malo tiene que pasarle a ella? En que momento se metió en este problema? Maldita sea el alcohol, maldita sea Las Vegas, maldita sea Renji, maldita sea Urahara, maldita sea el naranjito. Lo bueno de todo esto son los millones que por derecho son suyos, pero no, tiene que esperar 6 meses para que le de el dinero que le pertenece, pero cual es la condición para que le entregue su dinero? Fácil, es una muy fácil de cumplir y de hacer, sencillo convivir con el por 6 meses, pero cual es el problema, acaso no puede cumplir con esa tarea tan sencilla, que tan malo puede ser convivir con esa persona.

-**este es el fin**- dijo una muy frustrante enana-** mi vida se acabo**- se pone ambas mano en la cara- **porque todo lo malo me pasa a mi**

**-no seas dramática, E-NA-NA-**se burlo-** el único aquí que se siente MISERABLE soy YO**- se señalo el mismo- **porque tengo que soportarte por 6 meses, 6 largos y tortuosos meses**

**-crees que estoy feliz por eso CABEZA DE CALABAZA-** se enojo- **yo soy la que mas sufre, por compartir el mismo techo con un degenerado pervertido como TU**-lo señala mientras le regala una mirada no muy amble- **así que se buen chico y desaparece de mi vista**

**-la que tiene que desaparecer de mi vista eres tu**- grito enojado-** te recuerdo que ESTA es mi CASA**- dijo con énfasis la ultima palabra- **y si no quieres estar aquí pues lárgate por donde viniste**

**-me voy si me das el dinero que me pertenece**

**-ni loco haría algo así**

-**pues prepárate para vivir tu mas desagradable pesadilla-** voz sombría

**-acaso me estas amenazando enana**

**-no te estoy amenazando naranjito dalo por echo que así será**

Que dicen? que están confundidos, porque no saben como llego la enana en la casa del naranjito, pues fácil….

horas antes...

Un día bastante soleado y hermoso para estar por ahí para, pasear, jugar, estar con las amistades. Pero cierta persona este día es el mas miserable de toda su vida, en vez de estar feliz esta que ni el diablo la soporta, ese el animo que trae nuestra enana favorita Kuchiki Rukia. Ella y su adorada amiga están de camino para el apartamento de cierto naranjito.

**-Quita ese animo tan miserable que treas, Kia-chan**

**-como quieres que este?-**la mira- **Que este saltando como una loca de la felicidad, porque voy a vivir con un degenerado **-tono sarcástico

**-como piensas ganar los 3 millones sin que el chico sexy lo reclame.**

**-pues fácil, seré la esposa perfecta y le demostrare que el naranjito no se merece ni si quiera una cuarta parte de ese dinero.**

**-no es tan malo, apuesto todo mis juegos de GameBoy que te vas a enamorar de el**

Si la enana estuviese bebiendo algo de seguro lo escupiría, pero no se ahogo con su propia saliva que es mucho peor- **QUEEE DEMONIOS**-tose por falta de aire- **ACASO ESTAS LOCA, PORQUE TODO EL MUNDO PIENSA ESO...**

**-pues lo que te esta pasando** **es exactamente los mismo que vi en una película y los protagonistas terminaron enamorándose**- puso su dedo indice en su menton para tener una pose pensativa

-**pues te aseguro que eso JAMAS pasara, primero dejo de amar a chappy, antes de enamorarme de ese naranjito**.-cerro los ojos enojada

-**bueno si tú lo dices**- se encogió de hombros- **pero no me puedes negar que es emocionante, vivir bajo el mismo techo con un chico extremadamente sexy**- demasiado emocionada con brillos en los ojos

**-sabes que? te doy por perdida**-rodo los ojos

En el apartamento de un cierto naranjito

**-oye cabeza de naranja, no crees que debería recoger un poco este chiquero que tienes por casa, en vez de estar ahi tirado en el sofa**

**-porque haría algo como eso**

**-a ver porque será-** pone pose de pensador-** ah, si ya me acorde**-lo mira serio- **será porque tu "esposa" viene de camino a mudarse**

**- así que era eso-** no le dio importancia- **no lo voy hacer, si no le gusta que se vaya por donde vino**- se encogió de los hombros- **al contrario hare que su vida sea completamente un infierno-** voz sombría

**-si, si como digas**- no le dio importancia- **recuerdas el objetivo verdad**

**- si, vivir con ella 6 meses para después me den mi dinero**

**-exacto no lo olvides-** lo mira-** y otra cosa no te enamores de ella**

Se ahoga con su saliva- **QUE CARAJO**- coge aire-** QUE….TE HACE PENSAR QUE ESO PASARIA**

**-lo vi en una película-** se acomoda los espejuelos**- así que te advierto no lo hagas, sino despídete de tu dinero**

**- no te preocupes 4 ojos, que eso no pasara…**

Afuera del edificio de cierto naranja...

-**tienes la cámara lista, Hime**

**-si, pero aun no comprendo para que la necesitas**-tratando de averiguar como prender la camara

-** de verdad que eres mensa**- le dio un mano plazo en la cabeza, para despues quitarle la camara para prenderla-** es para tener pruebas que yo soy una buena esposa y el es un desgraciado-** le devuelve la camara

-**oh, ya entendí**- se soba la cabeza y coge la camara- **no soy tan tonta para que me golpees**

**-pues no se nota, ahora ponte a grabar**

-**si, si-** se pone en posicion**- luces, cámara, acción**

Rukia se quedo con cara de WTF, para después reaccionar y tocar el timbre para esperar que cierto chico le contestara…

-**quien es-** se escucho la voz de cierto chico detrás de la bocina

-**soy yo mi amorcito**- contesta con la voz falsa y alzando un pulgar hacia la cámara

-**porque demonios me hablas así enana del demonio**- se escucho un molesto chico detrás de la bocina

-** así es como tratas a tu amada esposa**

**-amada…-**se escucho unas carcajadas- **buen chiste**- se calma- **no, enserio no vuelvas a repetir esa estupidez**- serio demasiado serio

-**si, si, como digas**- lo ignoro- **ahora me puedes abrir de una vez**

**- y si no quiero hacer tal cosa**

**- ve olvidándote de tu dinero**

Como si fuese un acto de magia, el chico le abrió la puerta para que puedan subir hacia su apartamento. Rukia subía con sus cosas mientras que Orihime grababa cada paso que daba su amiga….

-**maldita enana…**

**-parece que ya están aquí**

**-si y la cosa es que trama algo**

**-como lo sabes**- se acomoda los espejuelos

**-por la forma que me hablo solo de pensarlo me da escalofríos**

Se escucha que están tocando la puerta

-**parece que tu amada esposa llego**- se burlo

- **repite eso y te parto la cara**- lo amenazo mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abrirle, cuando abre la puerta ve a su queridísima "esposa" con un sixpack en la mano y una sonrisa de lado a lado, al ver eso le dio escalofríos "**_que demonios esta tramando"_** pensó el chico, su amigo 4 ojos estaba viendo la escena con la misma cara de su amigo.

-**hola amor**- saludo la morena para después abrazarlo cosa que el chico se quedo estático con una cara de "WHAT"- **te traje un sixpack de cerveza para celebrar que estamos viviendo juntos-** dijo con su vocecita falsa entregándole en paquete de cerveza

-**q-que demonios te pasa**- si tenia miedo, si lo tiene

**-nada acaso no puedo saludar a mi esposo como es debido**- otra vez la vocecita ya el chico perdió la cuenta de cuentos escalofríos sintió en el día.

**-y aquí vemos a una amorosa esposa, saludando a su esposo, pero parece que al no le agrada**- dijo Inoue mientras grababa y se acercaba a la pareja, el peli naranja se dio de cuenta de lo que estaba tramando su querida esposita por lo que mira a su amigo, el 4 ojos capto el mensaje y saco su celular para grabar también.

**-bienvenida a casa, mi querida esposa**- fue sarcastico...acto seguido la coge por el hombro para después besarla, pero no fue un beso apasionado ni hermoso, era un beso como decirlo "asqueroso", cuando la morena logro zafarse del asqueroso beso, bien disimulada le mete un golpe en la boca del estomago a su querido esposito haciendo que este se doblara de dolor**-gracias por la bienvenida mi amor**-repitió sarcastica usando su vocecita de niña buena,** -que bueno**- la coge como si fuese una "princesa"- **ya que estas aquí vamos a entrar para que veas nuestra preciosa casa**- entran a la casa para después cerrar la puerta.

Sus amigos se quedaron afuera, Orihime apago su cámara igual que Ishida. Orihime camina para entrar al apartamento pero el peli azul se le planta en el medio evitandole el paso con una pose de "chulo" y una sonrisa de lado, la oji gris se le queda mirando seria...

-**te puedes mover del medio, tengo que poner el equipaje de Kia-chan adentro**

**-oh, si claro dejame ayudarte-**

**-enserio**- lo mira dudosa- **gracias**- cuando le va a entragar una de las cajas al peli azul, el quita las manos haciendo que la caja se caiga al piso

**-ups**- puso su mano en la boca-** mala mia**- sonrisa burlona, la oji gris se quedo mirandolo como si la miradas mataran- **dame un beshito y te dejo pasa**r- dice bien descaradamente el peli azul

- **oh-** schock- **lo hubieses pedido antes**- parpadeo varias veces. Ishida mientras se acercaba Orihime para darle el beshito, Inoue aprovecha que esta con los ojos cerrados para salirse del medio, hacienodo que el pobre chico perdiera el valanze y cayera de cara al piso

-**porque lo hiciste**- le reclamos- **que hubiese pasado si me hubiese disfigurado la cara**

**-hubiese sido lo merjor para ti**- lo miro- **haver si se te quita esa cara de nerd**- le dio la espalda, Ishida se levanta y se le queda mirando como si pudiese matarla con la mirada, para despues digirigirse dentro del apartamento donde estaba la parejita.

Ichigo tenia a Rukia cargada y ella pataleaba para que la bajara

- **sueltame maldito descerebrado**

**-como digas-** la dejo caer de nalga

-**ESO DUELE IDIOTA**-se soba el area afectada

-**no me interesa-** se halzo de los hombros para despues pasarle por encima para tirarse al sofa

-**_tranquila, Rukia. Eres una Kuchiki, sabes como controlarte, no le demuestre al naranjito que puede contigo, sino alreves, demuestra que eres mejor que_ _el_**- penso la morena mientras se ponia de pie y se sacudia, mientras que su amiga se paraba al lado de ella- **oye**- lo llamo, este solo hizo un gruñido que significaba "que demonios quieres ahora enana"- **donde esta el baño?-** el solo halzo la mano indicandole el camino con el dedo indice

-**Kia-chan segura que puedes soportarlo**

**- por supuesto, soy una Kuchiki**- orgullosa de si misma- **no me rendire tan facil mente, solo sera seis meses que tan malo podria** **s...-** no termino la palabra ya que se quedo muda cuando vio el baño. El baño estaba como decirlo "asqueroso", el lavamanos esta lleno de vellos y pasta, el toilet en vez de ser blanco estaba como amarrillento, la bañera estaba como un color gris casi negro y la cortina del baño en vez de ser trasparente estaba gris, todo un chiquero. La morena como la oji gris estaban perpleja con ojos abierto como platos, no salia de su asombro. Ichigo se fue donde estaban las chicas junto con Ishida

- **toda una maravilla-** se recosto en la puerta- **no vayas a botar los vellos, con ellos pienso hacerte una bufanda o un sueter, no se, no me he decido**- se encogio de hombros, para despues dirigirse donde Ishida que se estaba muriendo de la risa, para chocarle la mano que la tenia al aire para despues irse riendose de la cara de idiotas que tenian las chicas. Orihime suspiro y saco un pote de antibacterial que tenia en unas de las cajas para darselo a la morena

-** recuerdas en lo millones que te van a dar-** le entrega el pote de antibacterial- **creo que tienes que trabajar**- la alento- **ten mucha mucha mucha suerte y tambien mucho mucho mucho jabon-** le dio un golpecito en el hombro para fortalecer- **nos vemos luego**- se despidio

**-pobrecita creo que de esta no sobrevive**- dijo un pelinaranja burlon para despues despedirce de Ishida, que se despido con una señal de "I Watching You" señalando sus ojo con el dedo indice y corazon para despues señalar a los del pelinaranja.

Rukia todavia no salia de schock, su labio inferior temblaba, estaba viviendo unas de sus peores pesadillas, trago hondo para despuer salir corriendo de ese lugar como alma que lleva el diablo por un mercado que habia cerca compro clorox, cidex, mistolin, cepillo de baño, una cortina de baño y velas aromaticas. Regreso al apartamento y se fue donde estaba su equipaje para ponerse unos shorts, una camisa de tirantes, un pañuelo en la cabeza, una mascarilla y unos guantes de los amarillos y empezo a trabajar en la tortura del baño. Cuando termino se tiro en el sofa con las piernas y brazos felixionados y la cabeza flexionada hacia atras.

Ichigo solo la miraba divertido desde que empezo hasta que termino, cuando la mira en el sofa por un momento su cerebro empezo a maquinar, "_** para no tener un buena delantera, tiene unas largas, blancas y hermosas piernas"**_se abofeteo mentalmente. **_"que demonios piensas Ichigo, recuerda tu objetivo NO te_** **desvies" **se reclamo el mismo, para despues mirar de nuevo las blancas piernas de la morena **_"si tocara esas piernas serian tan suave como se ve_**" denuevo se golpeo mentalmente **_"eres debil Ichigo...deja de estar mirando esas blancas, suaves y hermosas piernas...por un demonio acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije primero NO TE DESVIES"_**cuando termino de reclamarse asi mismo, se rescosto al otro lado del sofa donde estaba la morena_._

**- te ves cansada**

**-no me digas, que no te lo creo**- sarcastica- **ni modo que este cansada crei que estaria toda mi vida limpiando ese chiquero que tenias por baño**- lo miro enojada

- **yo no te mande, a que lo limpiaras-** se encogio de hombros

- **y usar el baño en esas condiciones, no gracias**- se cruzo de los hombros

-**pues no te quejes-** se acomodo mas en el sofa- **quieres que te traiga halgo de beber**

la morena lo mira incredula- **hablas enserio**

**-acaso no ves mi cara de serio**- puso cara de serio

-** bueno...si...te lo agradeceria mucho, ya que eso es lo menos que puedes hacer ya que limpie tu chiquero**

**-lo siento, enana; ya me bebi la ultima cerveza y no hay mas bebidas**- se burlo mientras agitaba la lata. La morena enojada se quita unos de los guantes y se lo tira en la cara- PORQUE **DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO ESTUPIDA**- cogio el guanto y lo tiro al piso...

-**ya sabe porque lo hice IDIOTA**

**-cierto, olvide que eras una LOCA DESQUICIADA- **recibe un golpe por parte de la loca desquiciada, y asi pasaron su tarde peleando como perros y gatos, ninguno de los queria perder, ninguno queria perder su orgullo, estaban decidido eso era una guerra segura...

En la noche...

Rukia se estaba bañando, relajandose por el dia agitado que tuvo, queria irse a dormir, ya que el sueño no lo aguantaba, estaba exauhusta y todo por culpa ya ustedes saben de quien, hablar con ese niñato pelinaranja si que gasta energia, por lo que un buen descanso ayudaria a recuperarla ya que en la mañana tendria trabajo...La morena salio del baño con unos pantalones largos de dormir violeta. que tenia unos conejitos blancos que tenian sobrerito de dormir acostado en una media luna y una camisa de tirantes blanca, sus pantuflas y la toalla alrededor del pelo, cuando sale ve al pelinaranja que esta tirando en el sofa una almohada y unas sabanas

**-lindas pijamas, para una niña de 5 años-** se burlo mientras la señalaba- **deverdad que te ves ridicula**- la morena le tiro con lo primo que tenia en la mano a la cara del pelinaranja-** maldita perra**- susurro para el mientras, sentia una vena palpitar.

**-oye, degenerado**- lo llamo, mientras se desenredaba el cabello-** me puedes decir que estas haciendo?**

**-pues obvio, mini mujer estoy preparando tu camita**

**-nada que ver**- nego con la mano-** tu dormiras ahi yo ire a la cama**- busca la mirada lo que puede decir donde esta la habitacion, pero lo que veia era la sala, la cocina, el comedor, un armario que habia en el medio del pasillo que hay era donde se guardaban sus cosas y otra puerta estaba al lado del armario por lo que ella dedujo que esa seria la habitacion.- **esta es la habitacion...-** señala puertalo , el pelinaranja ya estaba acostado en el sofa mirando hacia la morena y con la cara que tenia parace que iba a disfrutar mucho su reaccion.- **si asi es**- le contesto, mientras ponia la almohada debajo de su barbilla, - **bien, pues buenas noches**- le dijo ella dandose la vuelta para abrir la "habitacion", cuando abrio las puertas de la "habitacion"salio una cama que por poco se le cae encima, eso no era una habitacion era un armario cama, Rukia de nuevo tenia los ojos abiertos e Ichigo mordia la almohada para aguantar la risa por la cara que puso la morena...

-**QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO-** señalo lo que era la cama

**- acaso no lo ves mini mujer, es la cama**

-**_Bien Rukia, no hagas un escandalo, solo es un armario cama...no hagas un drama por ello...-_**penso- **bien, no importa es una cama**- pero cuando fue a mover las sabanas, encontro ropa interior del pelinaranja y habia cosas pegada en las sabanas que deseguro ella no queria saber que es o de donde salio - **pero que asco...-**

**-tiene un poco de mi y tal vez de unas cuantas tambien, nolose perdi la cuenta**

**- deverdad que eres un degenerado y para el colo uno sucio**-cogio unos de la ropa interio de Ichigo con unas pinzas-** acaso no sabes que existen la canasta de la ropa sucia, porque tienes que dejar tu ropa interior en la cama...-** tenia cara de asco, mientras tiraba la ropa interior para otro lado y con la otra tenia el pote de antibacterial...- **y estas sabanas desde cuando no las cambias? acaso no sabias que hay un aparato super tecnologico que se llama lavadora**

**- aahhh si habia escuchado de esos aparatos..-**se acomoda mejor- **pero no me da la gana de usarlo**

Rukia seguia con las pinzas quitando las sabanas y tirandole antibacterial, ella en todo momento trataba de no tocar la cama ni las sabanas, en una perdio el balanze y cayo en la cama por lo que separo rapidamente y se empezo a hechar antibacterial encima, el peli naranja deverdad que disfrutaba la escena.

-**puedo dormir yo en el sofa**- dijo la morena mientras ponia los ojos como cordero degollado **-lo siento cariño, pero eso no va a pasar- **le contesto, se acomodo y se arropo completo, la morena lo miro mal y siguio con su trabajo de quitar la sabanas y desinfectar la cama- **_esto no se quedara asi_**- penso

En la mañana...

El pelinaranja dormia pacificamente, disfrutando de su sueño, ya que no tiene que levantarse tan temprano, tenia un buen sueño porque parecia que estaba sonriendo, pero todo eso se fue a la "shiet"cuando de repente se escucho el ruido de una licuadora, haciendo que el pobre chico se cayera del sofa enredado de las sabanas...

-**buenos dias**- saludo la morena mientras, hacia una batido vetaminado

-**porque demonios tienes que molestar tan temprano**- junto el entrecejo

**-no se aque te refieres, solo estoy preparando mi batida-**le dedico una mirada burlona mientra el oji miel gruñia.

20 minutos...

-**por un demonio Rukia**- tocaba la puerta fuertemente-** necesito usar el baño AHORA-** decia mientras se agarraba cierta parte de su anatonomia para no orinarse encima y daba brinquitos.

**-un momento, ya salgo**- decia la morena bien tranquila mientras leia una revista sentada en la tapa del inodoro con las piernas cruzadas

**- eso me lo estas diciendo de hace rato, YA NO AGUANTO, MALDICION**- se quejaba y golpeaba la puerta mas fuerte

**-TE DIJE,QUE SALGO EN UN MOMENTO TODAVIA NO HE TERMINADO...-** rodo los ojos para volver a leer la revista, pasaron unos seguntos y no se escuchaba mas queja por parte del muchacho, por lo que ella sale de baño- ya termine, es todo tuy...- no termino por la simple razon que el pelinaranja estaba trepado en un banquito, orinando en el fregrado encima de todos los trastes, la morena se quedo sorprendida, se quedo mirandolo mal mientras se cruzaba de los brazos..

-**aaahhh-** expreso alviado- por cierto **hoy te toca fregar**- dijo mientras seguia orinando, mojando mas los trastes

15 minutos...

Rukia aprovechaba que el chico estaba en el baño, para cambiarse de ropa, ya tenias sus pantalones de vestir puesto por lo que le faltaba la camisa, pero en esos momentos sale el pelinaranja, con su patalon de pijama puesto pero sin camisa, con una toalla alrededor de su cuello, la morena rapido le dio la espalda molesta para ponerse la camisa...

-**no podiste avisar que ibas a salir**

-**es mi casa y puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la gana**-se empezo a secar la cara con la toalla- **porque las mujeres cuando estan solteras tienen una ropa interior sexy y cuando se casan usan la de su abuelita**

- **porque son mas comodos y da sosten...**-termino de ponerse la camisa

- **que le hiciste con ese brassier que tenias negro con encajes- **se fue a preparar cafe

-** lo tengo guardado para alguien que si valga la pena y no para un idiota impotente**- se estaba poniendo los zapatos

-** IMPOTENTE**- orgullo lastimado,pero no la dejaria claro que no-** no es mi culpa que fueres una enana plana sin gracia, alomejor por eso no lograste que mi amigo despertara- **se burlo

**- yo tu no estaria tan segura,pues ya que tu amiguito no pensaba lo mismo aquella noche**- se defiende

**-pues yo tu tambien no estaria tan seguro, ya que no fui yo que pedia mas en aquella noche**- contraataca

-**e-eso...no ...es ...cierto...-** se ruborizo

**-y me lo dice la que tiene la cara roja como un tomate, te delataste solita, querida Rukia**-sonrisa de lado

**-eres un idiota egocentrico**- recogiendo sus cosas de trabajo- **me voy porque los adultos tienen que trabajar mientras que los ÑIÑATOS estan en las casas haciendo niñerias- **se direge hacia la salida

-** que NO tengas un buen dia**- dandole un sorbo a su cafe

**-se me olvidaba idiota, en la tarde tenemos la seccion con la psicologa.**

**-ya lo sabia IDIOTA, la que deberia no olvidarlo eres tu**

**-DECEREBRADO-** se fue, dejando al pelinaranja solo, bebiendo su cafe

-**enana del diablo**- sonrio de lado

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota de la autora:<em>**

_Perdon por tardar tanto en subir el capitulo, es que mi computadora se daño (maldita suerte) y la unica computadora que hay es la de mi mama y tengo que rogarle para que me la empreste. y tambien las practicas de la universidad me tienen axficiada, que bueno que en dos dias cojo mis vacaciones de navidad, tratare de aprovechar ese tiempo a dedicarme a escribir los capitulos, pero no le prometo que sera rapido ya que tampoco he terminado los chats que pongo por youtube y tambien tengo que dedicarle tiempo a terminarlo (que me falta poco)_

_Espero no haverlo defraudado con este capitulo, bueno ustedes me diran si les gusto o no, total eso me ayuda a mejorar a escribir._

_Dejen Reviews a esta pobre escritora...! u_


End file.
